Mysterious Play - New Priestess
by TheScorekeeper
Summary: Aleria was just trying to do a Report for a begrudging friend. She'll find that it's a lot more than just that when she finds a red book in the used book store. How is she going to survive to see the end of this story? And what will she find at the end of it? Can she become the Priestess and save the country she was destined to protect with the help of seven warriors and a god?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Tests have never been my forte. No, indeed I much prefer real life scenarios to the grinding school life tests. Career and Life Management class can bite my ass, their tests are stupid. I sigh, looking down at my test results, bull shitted my way to a 100% once more. Seriously, if you're going to test me, at least give me something I can't pass through ample amounts of sugar-coated bull crap; coating or not, it's still bull crap no matter how I look at it.

Common sense should be a lot more common than it is really, but I'm pretty sure it died around the time some American woman spilled coffee on herself and sued McDonald's… And Won. Christ, what was the world coming to when you can't tell that a liquid that's normal supposed to be hot… Is, well, hot. Don't answer that, for my sanity, please.

Walking down the familiar halls of my high school, I grab a seat at the "Usual Place" just outside the library, and wait for my other friends to get out of their classes. Specifically, I'm waiting for my best friend, Lee. My other friends are special to me, don't get me wrong… Lee just feels like she's my only true friend though. A few weeks ago, she had invited me to her house and we had had a weekend slumber party, that mainly entailed staying up to ungodly hours my body wasn't used to and playing Wonderland Online.

When I can afford my own laptop, I am so downloading that. The graphics are cutesy anime things and squirrels pose far more danger than a wolf… As do ants of all things. But I truly admire a game that can let me set it on remote for a few days and not have to actually control the character or the fighting until I damn well feel like it. Taking all the grind out of an Online MMORPG… If only World of Warcraft could do that, maybe I'd play my Blood Elf Paladins Kratos Aurion and Yuan Kafei more…. Thanks a lot Lee for introducing me to Tales of Symphonia.

There's also the fact that while our friendship is still young… Only a few months to be exact. I feel like I've known Lee my whole life. We share somewhat similar backgrounds, both from military families, both with at least one stepparent. I may have next to no real book smarts, unless I apply the hell out of myself, but I balance Lee's genius book smarts for my invaluable life smarts. We're also new students to Sturgeon Composite High School, though I've lived in Alberta my whole life and the Edmonton Garrison is a very familiar place to me -my father rented out barracks, and later a PMQ (Personal Military Quarters) for a few months during my parents separation- Lee has only been in the province twice in her life. As far as I've been told, her mother is still in Alberta and she had moved back to New Brunswick only for her dad to get posted to Edmonton… Such is the life of a military brat.

I smile at the memory of my first slumber party, and then I frowned; hearing the telltale whiny sigh of someone I had met in Choir class. Kayla Snow, oh God why me?

Pulling my DS out of my backpack and firing Kingdom Hearts 356/2 Days up, I looked at the raven haired beauty before me, wondering if this time it was one of the boys she was stringing along, or perhaps she had failed another test.

"Sup?" I asked quietly.

"Mm-mm Not much, sup with you Valeria-Aleria-Aleria?" she asked me sounding somewhat depressed.

I hate it when she calls me that.

"Meh, Roxas is being a mini-Cloud… As usual and Xion is missing… Again," I answered, shrugging off the nickname.

"I don't understand why you play that game Aleriamy," she said teasingly. She knows damn well why I like it.

"Because it's fun," I answer, looking over her… Yea something's bothering her… Better find out what. I power the DS back down, Saix and Axel can wait for me to go on the mission this might actually be important, "Seriously though, what's up Mickky?"

So long as 'Kayla' her real name doesn't slip past me… I should be able to pass whatever she has in mind for me. She smiles appreciatively at me. Something is up, I quickly turn my head heavenward, sending a private prayer to whomever is laughing at me for my bad choice in calling Kayla Snow a friend and ask nicely that this isn't a ploy for me to do her freaking homework again. This girl has no brain-cells for school, preferring to drink and drug herself into oblivion trying to forget that her happy life is just that, happy in lieu of forgetting that while her mother is rather overbearing with her faith and over protective of her only daughter she has a far better life than I have had since my forth birthday.

"I failed a test… History.. You know I don't have a head for it, you do though."

Oh for the love of everything. My only weakness… History. I sighed, and she smiled even more broader, if it was possible. I blinked and cursed back at the deity laughing at me.

"What kind of history?" I asked, intrigued, curious, and leery at the same time.

"Ancient," she trailed off giving me a look.

Oh God it was right up my alley…

"Which Ancient? Egyptian, German, Chinese, Russian, Greek…" I trailed off hoping for Egypt.

Screw you Yu-Gi-Oh! for making me love Egypt… Even though Yu-Gi-Oh! is about as historically accurate as the first Pocahontas movie Disney put out… Or perhaps that was an unfair example, I like Pocahontas, and Disney really only like making movies for children and when they tried to give the populace what they wanted with a much more Historically accurate version -Skipping the whole religious conversion and possible rape, etc that actually happened to the real Pocahontas because again, Children's Movie- which flopped just as hard if not harder than the first -Still not as hard as The Black Cauldron-… Okay about as historically accurate as Peter Molyneux's Fable games… Though I love them too.

"Chinese," she answered, wavering thinking I wouldn't take to the bait that was dangled above my head so temptingly.

Fuck it, she got me.

"What do you have to do? Write a makeup exam?" I ask, settled with what fate has given me.

"Oh, no, nothing of the sort… I just need to do up a…" she trailed off here.

"What?"

"… A fifty page on their Astrological Mythology," she finished cringing.

Oooooo She's good… Damn good. She knows I can't resist Mythology, Ancient History, and Astrology together.

"What's your due date?"

"The end of next month"

That sounded odd… Looking at her, she gave me a sheepish, yet knowing smirk.

"He gave me a… Larger time to finish it because it's such a big project," she said putting almost unnecessary emphasis on the word "Larger". I cringed, yuck… If she's implying what I think she's implying… She must be higher than usual today.

"Consider it finished. Our usual terms?" I ask looking at her, before glancing past her and seeing her boyfriend and my hidden crush Dylan coming up to us. This day can't get any worse, can it?

"Oh Thank you Aleria!" She shouts, pulling me into a back breaking hug.

"Gah!" My eyes bug out and I push on her shoulders to let her know she can get off me. Fake thanks has never been my thing.

Access to her laptop and the fact that she lets me keep any of the books I'll be needing her to purchase is. Hey, books aren't cheap and I'm through with handing over my hard work for nothing. At least she isn't bullying me for it. That would just be the icing on this 'friendship' cake we have going on here. Indeed it would.

"Hey baby what's up?" Dylan asks Kayla all the while staring at me.

I blush and look away, he hardly needs to know that I'm crushing like a school kid. Even if it's obvious, he hasn't said anything and I don't think anyone else has noticed yet. Besides, he's into busty, tall beauties like Kayla. I'm just a good female friend and someone that he can vent at when life is getting him down.

Oh what I do for the people I call friends.

Lee never does this to me. She hates venting at me, feeling that I have my own issues to deal with and that she doesn't need to load my plate up with her problems. That's one of the things I love about Lee, even if it drives me nuts. She can handle herself, but I wish she'd come to me for something… Anything… Lord knows I've vented my feelings at her… Well, mostly the silly happy ones that won't make her worry about me. The darker, more oppressive ones can all stay where they are.

"Nothing Honey-bunch," Urg gag me, "Aleriamy's just going to help me get my grade in History up again!"

"So," I start making eye contact with Kayla once more, "Do you have your laptop with you?" I ask with an almost eager sheen to my tone.

"Usual deal?" Dylan asks, looking at me smiling knowingly, "Just let me know what books you'll need and I'll go get them next period."

And this is why we're friends, I smile, "Good. I'll run a Google search on the material now… I shouldn't really need books that are to expensive… And I might be able to find a good deal at a used book store if you can drag me with you. I have next class free… I… Couldn't afford to go on the trip," I finish looking away sadly with an embarrassed blush.

I hate giving them hints that my mother and I are struggling, even though living with David is okay. Saving money shouldn't be this difficult for someone that only ever goes to the base's Tim Horton's when David asked her to go for a pre-dungeon raid coffee… Double Cream; Double Sweetener for him, an Ice Capp for my mom and an Extra Large Earl Gray tea for me with two milk and three sugar. Especially since David or mom pays for that… Not having a steady job is hard when all the money you make goes to your mom so she can pay bills.

Dylan blinks at me, "Why didn't you tell me? I'd have given you the cash."

"Because I didn't really want to go," I lied through my teeth.

Me not wanting to go to Telus World of Science to see a History exhibit? That was more bull crap than my earlier sugar-coating my way through a CALM 20 test. Luckily, Kayla decided then was the best time to start playing tonsil hockey with Dylan… Apparently, Kayla thought I was getting to friendly with her man again. Ah well… He'll be distracted to see through my lie.

A sigh from behind me caused me to jump. Turning around I saw that my best friend Lee was standing there with a look of exasperation on her face. Looking at Kayla to see that she and Dylan had moved a little ways down from us to have 'Privacy' while they made out in the school hall with Kayla's laptop perched on the sill of the "Usual Place's" window. Picking the laptop up and sitting down with it, I booted the thing up and looked at my exasperated friend.

"How are you today Jess?" I ask sheepishly.

"Fine, you?" she asks.

"I'm good… Doing a report for Kay- Er," I glance over my shoulder only to find that my raven haired friend and my dumb male friend have vacated the usual place. Thank Fuck for that. "Kayla… Who decided to fail a test I told her to study for."

"And why are you doing her homework?"

"Because the subject was to interesting to pass up… And because chances are will notice it's me and my ramblings and fail her completely."

"Pfff, you sly dog," Lee said, sounding almost proud with our conspiracy… She would no doubt be telling Mr. Beach tomorrow about Kayla's dealings, "the test she took today was the midterm. If he does notice, she'll fail the class… Again. It'll teach her a lesson if anything."

"Yep!" I say with a returning smirk of conspiracy, "I don't want her to fail… But I won't lie by saying the material bored me… It's fascinating."

"Ancient History I take it?"

"Chinese Astrological Mythology," I answer back.

"You've got your work cut out for you… That's all Zodiac stuff I'll bet," Lee stated with a huff, which blew her long bangs out of her face.

"Just the way I like it," I answer.

"Now," Lee started, as if not sure how to broach the subject, "You know me; I hate prying…"

"Yea… If you don't want to don't. But if you do go ahead Jess, I'm your open book."

"Why… Didn'tyoutellmeaboutthetrip?" she said rushed.

"Huh?"

"Why… Didn't you tell me about the trip?" she repeated slower, looking away and blushing like a tomato.

Wow, she's so cute… But really bad at this.

I chuckle, "I… Didn't want to," I pause awkwardly looking away from her, "bother you with my problems… After all, it'll come back eventually." I finish with a smile, "and by then I can go whenever and however many times I want."

"A-Alright," she says deciding to drop the subject.

Oh Jess, you aren't good at being a sweetheart but you defiantly try. My heart pounds softly when I look her over, heh, my best friend is so cute. Whoever decides to date her had better treat her right… Or her dad won't be the thing they'll have to worry about… Who am I kidding? With me as a friend, she'll probably never get a date because the boys will know I will mother hen the hell out of her and if they so much as make her look disappointed, I'll tear them a new one right through their ears.

The computer prompts me for a password, I cringe as I type in "MikkyDylan4EVAR" into the box and breath a sigh of relief when it logs her in. I hope to never have to type that in… And with Kayla's current track record when the next month is over, I won't have to. Hell, maybe by the time this month is over I won't have to and the password will be changed into something sensible like "RainbowBunnies16".

"I know that look," oops, Lee saw me cringe, "What's her password this time? VanillaBDSM?"

"Nope, I kinda wish," I say looking my friend over, "It just so happens to be Mikky-Dylan-Four-Ev-Ar" I finish phonetically.

"Ick," Lee states, "She has no taste… And I have no idea what was possessing you when you brought her to the Usual Place in the first place, Aleria."

"Again, Lee," I say looking into her beautiful Hazel eyes, "I won't lie to you. I have no idea why she's my friend, but she doesn't seem to be taking the hint."

Oh the joys of High School.

* * *

Again, Origionally StillCaresAboutNerdings. Again, used with full permission.

-TheAleriaVoguel


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lee passes me a large can of iced tea.

"I think I love you," I say with my eyes going misty.

"Pffff Yea right," she say blushing, "I just know you to well. Did you at least eat breakfast this morning?"

"Yea," I say blushing, "David made it… Mom was… As usual at work by the time I got my butt out of the basement."

"Eh you were probably pretty tired. Insomnia strikes again?"

"Kinda, just decided to try and read The Similarian again."

"The … Uh… Who wrote that again?"

"J.R.R. Tolkien," I answer giving her a look that could sour milk.

"Isn't that the one you said was so dry you could put it at the bottom of the Marinas Trench, and it would take all the liquid out and still be dry?"

"… Yes."

"Why are you reading it?"

"Because… Lord of the Rings that's why."

"I see," she said giving me a look that said she didn't believe me for a moment, and truly thought I just didn't want to talk about my nightmares.

She let it drop at any rate.

Lee is cool like that… When we had our sleep over, and I inevitably fell asleep and started both talking and later screaming in my sleep, she explained it to me when I woke up. Didn't judge me… And still invited me over for the next weekend. Sipping the amazing tea, I look at Lee sipping a juice box quietly doing a check over her class work.

"Oh yea," I started getting Lee's attention, "I passed that CALM test."

"Oh? By how much?"

"Top grade, see," I say, handing her the paper for her to scrutinize.

"You have difficulty with the words "Believe", "Curious", "Opinion", and … Is that supposed to be "Purpose"?" she asked squinting at the page.

"Oh God, what did I write?"

" 'Porpoise' you wrote 'porpoise'… Mrs. Caling is either going to think you're secretly still watching Yugioh Abridged… Or that you want to put a Brooklyn accent on words that seriously don't need it."

"I… Still actually watch Yugioh Abridged," I say sheepishly whilst she glares at me for my childishness.

"Well," Lee started, "at least I know you're an annoying Kuribo."

"Hey! I didn't write 'Do da la la' anywhere on that page!"

"No but," she flipped the page over, "You drew a boatload of random Yugioh cards, Kuribo included, wrote 'Ezio is a renaissance tool bag', 'The pie is a fake, the cake is a lie', 'The door is my greatest enemy… and I'm not even kidding', and 'I'd rather be questing' on the back… Oh, and you drew something I can only describe as that one guy from Kingdom Hearts as a dog howling at a heart… Did she even notice?"

"N-No actually… I was surprised… And that's Saix by the way."

"You're an idiot, Aleria."

"A lovable idiot?" I asked tilting my head towards her smiling.

She smacked me with the paper lightly, "Hardly… Just an idiot."

Her smile told me otherwise.

"Sooo," I start, "How are you doing in class?"

"Better than you," she says mockingly.

"Ouch, you wound me with your words fair lady"

"Only, it's true"

"I can be smart too!" I huff making a quick mental note on the books I'll be getting today. Perhaps I'll get Dylan to stop at the old book inn. They usually have some pretty wacky books for great prices.

"I'll give you that… Your learning curve is a heck of a lot steeper than mine. Where mine will quickly grasp a concept it will stay there at that concept… You take a while to get the concept, but are quicker at using it to learn new things… And I don't have the patience for History or language classes… Seriously, you've taken what… Three language courses, CALM, Choir and History for this term and that's it? Lucky you got Math, Science, English and Social out of the way last term."

"Well, CALM is a full year thing as is Choir… and I decided to take German, Chinese and Italian this year… and well… I have a full-ish schedule that way." I gave up on explaining.

"Nah I get it… You would have taken Japanese too if Choir wasn't a massive thorn in your side."

"Well, I did take it in my last school… With my older brother William…" I trailed off leaving the memory in the past with a strained blink.

She didn't comment on my little slip. I… Will probably never see my brothers again. In a broken family like mine, making the choice to live with my mother was probably the breaking point in my relationship with my brothers. But mom needs a chance too, my brother's had theirs and they squandered it for nine years. I'll give my mother and them time to prove that we can be a family and make my decision.

I pray nothing happens to my stepfather David when he gets posted to Afghanistan this summer coming. If he could not go, it would make my mother and I happy. I think I've finally started to view him to be my father. Not my biological father because I can't change who that is… Nor would I want to. He may be a bad person, but I'm still half of him, and half my mother. I plan on taking the good with the bad. If I ever have a child. They will never have to live the way I have. I wouldn't wish it on my greatest enemy.

Closing the laptop, I look to Lee who is smiling over my childish doodles. Yea, yea you're a far better artist, I get it. I smirk at her thinking of a retort to her unusual interest in my 'Art'.

"Want me to frame it for you?" I ask smiling.

"Pffffff I'll put it on my fridge Aleria. A place of honour just for you."

"You win," I say bowing my head to the comeback queen, "I walked into that didn't I? Only test I can pass like that is freaking CALM and Religion thank god this is a public school"

"Didn't you have to take Religion in your last school?"

"Yep, mandatory for my High School Diploma. Here, they don't even have an option to take religion… How messed up is that?"

"You've obviously only ever gone to Catholic school…" she retorts.

"Pretty much, except for that three month stint in a school out in Sherwood Park… I don't remember it much, only that we had to take a taxi to it every day and that Daniel, Steven, William and I were all in the same class room for eight hours… My own personal hell… But at least the teacher stitched my Molly Doll's smile back on," I explain smiling at the memories of seven year old me.

"Oh God," Lee starts, "You had a Molly Doll?"

"…Yes."

"That's…. So cute!"

"My brothers hated her too," I said laughing, "I wouldn't play with them if I had Molly with me after they ripped the stitching on her face."

"Pffff you loser"

"I also had a Luna Ball… And the Anastasia CD… And the Disney McDonald's CDs"

"You only got the last three because your mom worked there," Lee said with a huff, "I had the Luna Ball too… I was disappointed that it didn't follow me around like it did with Rini."

"So was I! It was so unfair!"

"I know, right? Good times, Good times."

Off goes the lunch bell. Aw I was just starting to have fun with Lee.

"Oh, there's the bell… What class do you have now?"

"Some people," Lee said giving me a look as she stood gathering her things quickly, "Have Mrs. Devolder after lunch and I am one of them."

"Ohhh 'Devo the Evo'," I said referring to my old math teacher's 'nickname', "That means your last class is with Mrs. Hutchings, right?"

"Yep! Biology Lab today too!"

"Luckyyy~"

"You were supposed to go on a class trip today," she said sadly, "what'll you be doing for the rest of the day, seeing as you're free?"

"Well, Dylan's taking me with him to get the three books on my list," I started,

"Afterwards I'll be in the library working on the project… Wanna come to my house after school?"

"Yes please," she said sheepishly, "If it's okay with David and your mom. My dad's going to be kinda late today."

"It's probably fine, Dave and mom are cool… If you need to call your dad, you can probably stay for the weekend too…"

"Oh yea, it's Friday," Lee said tilting her head, "I don't see my dad having any real problem with that… It might even save him some time. Should I text your mom and ask? Or do you want to?" she asks, handing me her cell phone.

"I'll do it, tell me her reply later, ok?" I say quickly sending my mom a message that it was me asking if Jess could come over possibly for the weekend, before handing the phone back to my friend.

"Cool I'll let you-"

A buzz sounded, followed by the voice of Albert Wesker.

"Seven minutes, Seven minutes is all you should spare for your little cretin caller."

"It's your mom. She says it's fine. Cool Slumber party is a go!"

"I forgot I had given you those things…"

"I… Hate Resident Evil," Lee said, "But the joy of hearing someone call whoever calls me a cretin is just to much to pass up."

"But… I call you," I say with a pout.

"I know," she says smirking, "Do you even know what a cretin is?"

"A stupid person," I answer raising an eyebrow.

"That's right, you want to write a book eventually. Of course you'd have a large vocabulary… Not that you show it in school… What with your typos."

"If you're bringing up the Clock incident again," I start, blushing madly, "I swear he is from Iceland! He collects those things!"

"Only… He isn't and doesn't," she said smiling at my dismay.

"Bah! Get to class before Devo closes and locks the door to her dungeon," I sputter, waving my friend off.

Lee smiles, flipping her long dark brown hair before skipping -Yes. Skipping.- off to her next class.

I sigh, friends are hard. But I still like Lee the most. I wouldn't trade her for the world. I relax at the Usual Place, smiling at the antics of the people I've met since moving in with my mother. No, I wouldn't even trade Kayla for the world. She teaches me a valuable lesson, 'Don't do drugs… Ever.' I chuckle darkly to myself and wait for Dylan to get over from the front office, waving Kayla to her next class.

"So, got your list?" he asks, looking for all the world a guy that was either just mauled by a loving golden retriever or maybe a guy that was just thoroughly kissed by his girlfriend. I can't tell.

"Yea just three books… And I might be able to find some more at another store, but I'd need to get there."

"Let's go then," he says holding his hand out for me. I smile and lightly take his hand. Dylan you fail at being knightly, but I'll give you this at least: You know how to make me smile.

"Indeed."

Quickly letting go of his hand, I follow him closely to his car, hopping into the passenger seat. He starts the engine and drives off, towards the nearest bookshop in .

"Doesn't your mom work at the McDonald's near Chapters?" Dylan asks while switching into a turning lane.

"Yea, but at this time she's outside the Youville home. Waiting for 3PM in the Volkswagen," I answer tilting my head towards the aforementioned senior's home.

"She works two jobs?"

"Yea…" I answer awkwardly.

"Hn," Dylan replies letting the car drift back into science.

"Are you sure you don't mind the arrangements between Kayla and me?" I ask, looking out the window.

"Eh, I don't mind them, just don't put to much pressure on yourself to fix her fuck ups Aleria."

"Okay," I say quietly.

"So," he starts pulling into the Parking lot at Chapters, "Plans for the weekend?"

"Heh, Lee's sleeping over."

"Pff you two are really close for people that have only really been friends a few months. Do you even have any classes together?"

"Not a one. She's way smarter than me," I answer.

"You're smart too Aleria."

"I suck at strategy games…" I trail off remembering Lee saving my sorry ass in Battle for Middle Earth… I still feel bad for the elvish team that was almost decimated because of me. Tolkien would be ashamed and angry with me if he knew I'd bet money on it.

Green Day's 'Do you know the Enemy' started playing I looked over at a sheepish Dylan who was pulling out a cell phone, whilst turning off his car.

"Sup, babe?" he asked putting a finger to his lips asking me to be quiet, "I'm at McDonald's… No… Chapters is next… Aleria needed something from her mom… I know… I know… Sigh… Babe, I know alright? … I love you too… Okay… Okay… Bye babe."

"That was weird," I say watching him huff and put away the phone.

"Yea… You seriously need a phone Aleria."

"What did she want?"

"To remind me about my leash."

"WHAT!?"

"Not that kind of leash, you pervert!" Dylan says smirking at me, "A… Uh… what's the word?"

" 'Metaphorical'?" I ask, blushing.

"That's the one!"

"Huh," I state.

"So… I'm going to run over to McDonald's… Want an Apple Pie?" he asks.

"Fuck yes, please," I say.

"Heh, knew it… Here," he says handing me ten twenty dollar bills, "keep the change Aleria. I'll be right back, I promise."

"Okay," I say, planning to put whatever change is left -probably a lot- into my mom's purse later tonight. I hop out of the car and close the door, Dylan quickly drives off. towards the McDonald's to fetch whatever it was Kayla wanted, an apple pie for me and probably a coffee for himself.

I run from there into the store, finding an employee I hand her the list.

"Do you think you could help me find these three books really quickly?" I ask politely, "I'm not in a rush, but I have to get back to school in Sturgeon County…"

"No problem, they're in the cultural section," she says smiling and leading me there.

I'm a little well known among the staff at this Chapters, they may not know me by name, but they know that I always call to compliment the staff, and that when I come I don't waste their time when they help me. A few staff members have apparently gotten promotions because of the random compliment calls. But really, I love this store and all the people that work in it.

Their cultural section is a little smaller than the Chapters in the West Ed (Western Edmonton Mall for those that know nothing about Alberta…) but as a stand alone, it's still bigger than the cultural section in, say, the North Western Edmonton's stand alone chapters… And it's defiantly bigger than the one on Whyte Ave… Which I've always found weird because that Chapters is three stories tall. At any rate, the cultural section is fused with the Mythological section and the Historical section on the far back wall. The staff member is swiftly going through the section, glancing over my list and grabbing the three books for me.

"There we go, anything else today?" she asks smiling. I glance at her name tag.

"No thanks, Christina, but thank you anyways," I smile back at her.

She nods and excuses herself to go to the aid of a confused looking mother with a little one. I smile at the child who grabs the little paperback and hides behind his mother's skirt all the while still trying to stare at me. I nod at the little one and head to the cashier.

"This is everything today?" an older man asks me.

"Yep"

"Did you bring your rewards card?"

"N-no I didn't," I answer.

"That's fine I know you," he says smiling at me, "That'll be twenty, please."

"Huh?" I ask looking over the books again… I was expecting it to be closer to fifty.

"Well, with the iRewards card, the sale that the books are already on is almost doubled," he explains.

"The books are on sale?"

"Yes my dear."

"Oh…" I say pulling out a twenty and handing it to the man, "I didn't notice… Sorry about that."

"That's fine, did you want a bag to put them in?"

"Sure please."

Handing me the bag with books I leave the store, to see that Dylan's car is waiting for me at the front. He's holding a cup of something and waving me forward…

… That sly bastard went to Second Cup.

I scurry into the car and look at him. He smirks and hands me what smells to be a hot chocolate.

"Where to now?" he asks.

"Grandin Tower," I answer.

"Isn't that close to where your dad lives?"

"Yea… But I can find a few harder to locate books for really cheap in the Shava Book Store," I answer, "Besides, dad doesn't leave the house unless my brothers have hockey or if Steven has a tournament… and those are both nighttime things. I can deal with being that close for a little while," I say determined.

"Alright," he answers looking at me from the corner of his eye as he pulls away from Chapters and gets onto the main drag of St. Albert.

The short drive through the small town goes by as quickly as my anxiety rises. I hate the Grandin area of town. I bite my lower lip and try to keep what composure I have left. Sipping my hot chocolate, I find that whoever made this makes it like I would make it, extra chocolaty. It coats my throat with it's little piece of bliss and warmth… Delicious.

Dylan pulled into the parking lot in front of the little strip mall that has defiantly seen better days. On the far side from where we're parked is the movie theater I remember my parents taking me to see Mulan… But that was in happier times before I had to grow up and realize that life isn't fair. The memories of this mall still burn strong for me. I half wonder if my younger brother Daniel is skipping school and wandering the halls here… Then again, probably not… Dad would kill him.

"Want me to run in?" he asks.

"Nah, I got this, just," I pause looking at him," wait here, Okay?"

"Fair enough."

I hop out of the car again, Dylan pulls out his phone and begins texting rapidly… Probably to Kayla. Eh, who cares? They can go and have bunnies for all I care. Dylan is my friend, and that's all I plan on him being. Even if he and Kayla's relationship turns sour as it's almost doomed to be on the premises of being a High School Relationship… And the fat that they have about as much compatibility as a goldfish and a barracuda… Kayla being the latter.

-TheAleriaVoguel


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Walking into the now dingy book store, I wandered the aisles to the back curtain. Here were the special, rare books. I was one of the few people that had been coming here for years long enough that I was practically a staff member. Beyond the curtain, I was sure I could find a few more books about the subject matter… And possibly another for my own tiny collection.

Waving back at Mike, the overly grandfatherly figure to me, he nodded and I pushed past the curtain, walking into the back room that was little more than a closet really. The music in the bookshop was muffled to an almost inaudible level once the curtain closed behind me, but it was no matter, I've never been scared of this musty book smelling room. It was probably my favorite room in the whole mall. Nothing could beat the smell of old books.

Scanning the books before me, a flash of red makes me look to my left. Sitting inconspicuously for the world to see was a small red book. I slowly grabbed a small red leather tome, taking care not to damage it. Glancing the title over, only to find I couldn't read it. The characters looked like old Chinese to me.

Great, I may have found the holy grail of Chinese Mythology and I can't even read the title. This was a job for Mrs. Yuki -the elderly Chinese/Japanese teacher- when I got back to school. Looking the other books over, I sighed. No new ones for my collection. Ah well… I figure I might be able to make some money if I manage to translate the book… Unless someone else has beaten me to the punch, you never know with rare books.

Leaving the room, and walking to the counter I look out the window of the store and quickly duck out of sight. What the hell is my father doing here at this time of day? And then I see my grandmother.

"Everything okay Aleria?" Mike asks quietly.

"Y-yea… Sorry Mike.. Just this," I say handing him the tome.

"Hmm?" he asks taking the book in hand, "The Universe of Four Gods?"

"You can read old Chinese?" I ask looking up at him before looking out the window again. Coast clear for now I stand back up from the floor.

"You hit your head hun?" Mike asks looking me over for any bumps, "It's written in English."

"Huh?" I state looking at the red tome again. Well, what do you know… Weird I could have sworn it was in Chinese… I must be more tired than I thought.

"At any rate, since I don't remember ever having this stocked," he started, looking at me with concern, "you can just take it Aleria," he finishes, handing me the book.

"Are you sure?" I ask, this could be a very expensive book for all I and Mike know.

"Yes I'm sure… Now skip on out of here and back to school you ruffian, before your father and grandmother come out of the bank next door. Come back soon," he says, ruffling my dirty blonde hair softly.

"Thanks Mike."

"I didn't see you either." he promises.

"You're amazing Mike," I say with a smile as I gear up.

I flee from the bookshop avoiding looking into the little bank just in-case my father sees me running out of the mall. Hopping down the stairs three at a time, I jump into Dylan's car and breath out a sigh of relief.

"What's up?" Dylan asks.

"Let's just go I'll explain on the way back to school," I say watching him shift the car into drive.

When we're on the highway back towards school, and out of St. Albert limits, he looks at me while I sip my chocolate.

"What happened Aleria?"

"Dad and Grandma came in to do some banking I guess." I answer.

"Ah… So, what's the book about?"

"Not sure," I reply, "It's called 'The Universe of the Four Gods' though… From what I remember on mythology this is a Chinese legend."

"Dare I be bored enough to ask?"

"Not really… Just know that the Heavens are ruled by four beast creatures, one for every cardinal point. and they -the gods- rule over seven constellations each… It's basically a way of telling what time of year it is from which constellations are out… I think" I try and fail to explain, "I'm a little sketchy with my Chinese Mythology but I'll be learning the crap out of it until the end of next month so ask me again then, ok?"

"I probably won't but I'll say I will if it makes you feel better," Dylan said. I could hear the smirk in his voice as I sipped the chocolate again, looking out the window at the farmland.

"Wanna play 'Hey Cows'?" I ask smiling at him.

"You mean 'Hey Kayla' right?"he sarcastically replies smirking at me.

"Hardly," I answer, "Fine, don't play an emasculating car game with me," I challenge as I roll down the window.

"How is 'Hey Cows' emasculating?" he wonders aloud.

"Well, try yelling it."

"Urg… I'm not getting out of this am I?"

"Nope."

"Fine," he sucks in a breath, "HEEEYYY COWS"

Not a one turns it's head.

"Child's play are you even trying?" I ask smirking.

"What the fuck?"

"Watch a pro Dylan, and learn," I say taking a breath, "HEY COWS!" I shout in as high a pitch my little soprano voice can make.

All the cows look towards the strange sound that is my voice.

"How.. How did? How did you do that?" Dylan asks perplexed.

"They're used to people yelling at them like you did," I explain, "But they aren't as accustomed to a high pitch."

"That's cheating," he accuses.

"Nope, it really isn't," I answer, "You just need to pull your voice like you've just been kicked in the balls."

"That is emasculating," Dylan states stunned with the information.

"Yea… It's called having three brothers you mamma's boy."

"I am a mamma's boy." Dylan affirms my accusation with all serious, "I fucking love my mom she's the best."

"Eh," I state, "Your mom's okay… Scary. but okay," I say.

"Not as scary as your mom," Dylan barks with a laugh.

"Fair enough," I concede as we pull into the cow corral that is the school's parking lot, "Thanks again Dylan… Are you sure you want me to keep the change?"

"Yes." he states leaving no room for argument from me.

Ah well, at least I can put money in my mom's wallet, I smile at him.

"Why is a nice guy like you always such a jerk to other people?" I ask.

"Because I need to be," he simply states, "Just… Don't tell Kayla that."

"My lips are sealed that you're a nice guy… And a mamma's boy."

He laughs and I smile. The bell for finial class goes off.

"You're just in time for your last class Dylan, look at that, you thought you could skip."

"Heh maybe," he smiles, "what's your plan?"

"Getting started on the project, of course," I reply happily, "fifty pages don't just write themselves now, do they?" I ask, brushing my bangs out of my eyes… Stupid hair.

"God Aleria," he starts, "If it was me it would never get started… Let alone finish."

"Yea well, that's the reason you passed English last term… Because I was in your class," I state sarcastically.

"Exactly why I want you to keep the change," he replied smoothly, "I would have had to repeat it for a third time."

"For someone that only speaks English," I start, "You sure as hell don't have a grasp of it."

"Me Buy Milk," he says in a way to make me cringe.

"Again Dylan," I say, pushing imaginary glasses up my nose, "The trick is to take the other person out of the sentence; 'Me buy milk'? I think not… 'I Buy Milk'…"

"Grammar Nazi," he mutters.

"I heard that," I say giving him a cold look whilst smiling.

"But seriously, get your ass to class… Oh and give me that pie, it's been teasing me this whole time."

"Oh yea I forgot I bought that," he says handing me the confectionery.

"Uh huh," I say pulling the apple goodness out of the box, "And I'm pregnant with quintuplets"

"Are you?" he asks, "Damn I thought you were a sweet and innocent virgin, who's the lucky bastard I have to kill?"

I blush embarrassed that he's teasing my virtue, "You asshole! You know I'm being sarcastic!"

"Never said I was a nice guy"

"Get to class!" I shout as he runs off away from his car and me.

No one locks their doors here. Idiots, the lot of them. I huff and quickly fix myself, gathering the books and the red tome with my backpack before leaving the car. Closing the door a bit harshly, I walk into the school while wolfing down the apple pie and speed walking to the library. I'll be writing the report on Kayla's laptop, but for now I can quickly search up the red book and see if it bears any significance to the project at hand. Yea, I'll keep telling myself that. I procrastinate the hell out of looking things like the red book up.

Sitting down at the Usual Place, changing my mind suddenly. I pulled Kayla's laptop out of the bag she had left for it and booted it up again. Entering the password, I quickly made myself a second server on her laptop. Logging out of Kayla's side of the laptop, I logged into the new one and opened a word document. I titled it, 'The Universe of the Four Gods' Seems like as good as a title to begin with. Opening a web browser, I quickly lose myself, making notes and taking quick facts about Ancient China down. Soon forgetting about the little red book.

* * *

-TheAleriaVogule


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A floating feeling surrounds myself as I blink. Huh? Did I fall asleep or something? Looking around I can feel the weight of my body, to heavy to move for the time being. My surroundings are dark. Red, blue, silver and yellow light filter and shine through like stars. It's actually kinda pretty here… In a spacey, otherworldly kind of way. Even though I can feel my body, I can't feel anything beneath myself, leading me to believe that, at least for now I am indeed asleep. I hope Lee wakes me up before I miss the bus.

I huff and try to enjoy this odd little dream. A loud screech, jars my senses. What the hell was that? A flash of red whooshes past me, blinking rapidly at the flash that is flying to and fro I take a closer look. A… Bird? It screeches at me again, and fly straight for me, before it can hit me; darkness flashes before my eyes once more.

"Hey, loser, wake up."

"Ah!" I start, jolting up and falling to the ground at the Usual Place, "Ow my ass… What happened?" I ask, looking up to the person that woke me.

"You were drooling, that's what," Lee says, wiping my face with a napkin,

"Geez, what are you four?"

"Heh, maybe," I tease, taking her caring for me with a grin, "Thanks for waking me up… Did we miss the bus?"

"Not yet, class just ended, we have twenty minutes… You okay?" she asks looking concerned.

"Yea, just a little sleepy," I answer stretching, "Shall we get our seat?"

"Yes, I don't want to have to walk like you did that one day… How long did that take you again? Two hours?"

"More like four, mom freaked out at me for it too," I say standing and gathering the items I had scattered in my fall… The laptop's missing… Kayla must have grabbed it… What's this? A note… Guess she did grab it. Ah well.. Not like she can do anything to the new side of her laptop. Not like she would anyways. At least she has it, I don't have to worry about explaining a random laptop to my mom.

Lee grabs the little red book, "What's this?"

"Apparently the 'Universe of the Four Gods'," I answer, "I got it from that old book store in St. Albert."

"I see, common let's go," she says handing me the red book, now bored with it.

The bus ride was uneventful as usual if not completely packed with the usual rowdy teenagers that graced its confined space. I give Lee a look of utter boredom, while she pulls out a clipboard and starts making short lines.

"What should I draw?" she asks.

"Uh…" I start, "I don't know… How about… A bird?"

"What kind of bird?" she asks making the basic shapes.

"A Dodo," I say smiling.

"Oh, so I'm drawing you," she retorts.

"Rude!" I reply, "I have more sense than a dodo… I'm not an extinct species yet."

"Keyword 'Yet'," Lee replies.

"Alright then… How about a… Phoenix?" I say, thinking about the weird bird in my dream.

"Like… Phoenix Wright?" she asks.

"No," I answer cringing at the reference to the amazing but mind-numbing game, "Like the… Constellation"

"You want me to draw… A constellation?" she asks.

"Uhh…" I sigh, "How about the different birds from Harry Potter instead? Hedwig, Errol, Pig, Fawkes etc."

"So, mostly owls and a mythological creature?"

"… Yes please…" I say sheepishly.

She starts her drawings, making quick lines… People really are much more her strength than animals, still… It's much better than what I could draw. The bus makes its first stop and I have to nudge Lee to let her know we need to get off. Thanking the driver, my friend and I make the quick walk from the stop, to my home.

Seeing that there are no cars in the drive, I look sheepishly at Jess.

"Nobody's home… We have it to ourselves for now."

"Do you have a key?" she asks.

"No, but the door won't be locked," I answer pulling it open to show her, "See?"

"Does your mom and step-dad know how dangerous that can be? What if there's a masked murderer wielding an ax in there."

"Then they'll have to deal with my mom's overbearing cat, and my rambunctious kitten. Tea-poo and Elliot make a great tag team… When ever mom's old ass cat isn't sleeping… Then, Elliot's far more likely to cause Poodles trouble than anyone else… Besides, no one locks their doors on base apparently." I say rolling my eyes, "Everyone's to knowing that should a robbery happen the military men will join forces to curb-stomp the unlucky bastard that tried."

"You talk like a sailor, you know that right?" Lee asked walking into the PMQ.

"Yea, yea… I'm working on the language thing Jess… I'm just not used to being allowed to curse when I want to."

"Oh how the leash tightens," Lee smiles, "Seriously though… I'll wash your mouth out with soap if I have to."

"I've already tried that," I say sheepishly, "I found that I don't actually mind the taste all that much…"

"You really will eat anything.."

"Not true!" I say, "I won't eat Salmon and Mangoes"

"Right," she agrees, "Because you'll go into Anaphylactic shock. Aren't you also allergic to penicillin?"

"Yea.. Not as badly as salmon and mangoes though… Seriously though," I start, "Who the hell is allergic to freaking MANGOS! Those things are delicious!"

"Is that how you found out you were allergic?" she asks raising her eyebrows.

"… Yes…" I say sheepishly.

"You're an idiot," she exclaims, smacking her palm to her face.

"Merow," is the next sound I hear form my kitten, followed by an actual, "Meow!" from my mom's cat.

"Sup, Elliot?" I ask, grinning down at the little cat.

"Aww!" Lee exclaims, picking the small cat from the floor, "Aren't you the cutest thing ever?"

"Oh god, stop… He'll get a big head," I say looking at my cat who is looking at my friend; nose going a mile a minute to figure her smell out, "…. Oh that's right," I state, "this is the first time you two have met… Lee, Elliot… Elliot, Lee."

"Charmed," Lee laughs at my cat, "where'd you get him? How old is he?"

"The Shelter and three months."

Indeed, the black and white kitten I had gotten was supposed to have been a rabbit. I had gone into the SPCA that day in order to get a rabbit, I walked out with the kitten my friend was now coddling the hell out of. Little beggar had been making some, bloodcurdling noise as I was leaving so I walked up to his cage in curiosity. His flailing around made me want to open the cage. Doing so, he had fallen out of the cage, and into my arms… Soon to be my heart, as he melted the damn ice block that it was made out of within seconds of curling up and finally flexing in my hands. Convincing my mother that I had changed my mind about the rabbit took a few minutes… Seeing as it had taken months to convince her to let me have a rabbit… Ah well… Water under the bridge now.

"Is he usually this friendly?" she asked, nuzzling the little guy.

"He's a lady killer, watch out," I warn, chuckling.

Grabbing my kitten by the scruff, I pulled him into my arms. He mewled a protest, but my thumb rubbing his little face halted them pretty quickly. Heh, I've still got it.

"Got any homework?" I ask.

"Pff do I look like you? Since when do I do homework?" Jess retorts.

"True facts," I reply, "I got lucky this weekend… Nothing but researching that thing for Kayla… Which can damn well wait, I have a guest," I finish grinning at my friend.

"Good." Lee says, snatching my kitten away from me, "Shall we go downstairs?"

"Sure you go ahead, want any snacks?"

"Eh, whatever's cool… Oh.. Do you have Coke? I'd love a Cola," she asks sheepishly.

"Yep! Milk too if you wanted to mix it."

"Ew! That's gross Aleria," Jess said, looking appalled, "Just the cola please."

"Ok, I'll join you in just cola," I say grinning as I grab some snack foods and the colas from the fridge, "Lead the way my lady."

Lee scurries down the steps to the basement. It's dark, and kind of dungeon like, with only one light at the top of the stairs to illuminate the whole of it, but I've made it into my own personal nook. Walking over to the solitary bed, where Lee has planted herself with Elliot, I hand her a cola and sit next to her, setting my backpack on the ground. The red book dislodges itself from where I must have shoved it before the bus ride home, falling to the ground with an almost inaudible thump.

"The Hell was that?" Lee asks, picking up the red book.

"Oh… Uh, nothing Jess," I answer holding my hand out for it, "Just that book for the project," I finish sheepishly.

"You need to take better care of your things Aleria," she states, petting my kitten who has apparently been reduced to a kitten pile of mush in her lap. She looks down in disappointment at my cat with me, "How come he's not purring?"

"Oh he probably is… Elliot's just really quiet… Unless he gets stuck somewhere… Then he makes this almost bloodcurdling noise to get your attention," I explain, "He's never been good at meowing and I think Poodles just puts up with him."

"How old is Tea-poo?"

"Uhm.. Old?" I answer with a question, "I know mom's had him since the divorce which was in 2000 so… about eight?"

"He's younger than Tenacious," Jess says, referring to her stepmother's tabby at home, "I like Elliot more though."

"Yea," I say sarcastically, "And you will like him… Until he steals your socks in the night… I think it's a fetish."

Handing me the red book, I slump onto the bed beside her. Looking it over, I fins that though it looks really old, it seems to have been kept quite well over how many years it's been around since it came off whatever press. Though looking at it closer, I notice the intricate stitching, hm… Maybe it's older than the printing press… Or this could be the author's copy. But if that's the case, how did it end up in Mike's shop? Authors don't tend to donate their own personal copies, and even if it had been donated by a living relative… It still didn't add up completely. Could I… Possibly have been meant to find the book? … Nah, that would be something my harebrained mother would come up with, 'Fate' and 'Destiny' mean almost nothing to me; someone that's been heartily avoiding her fate.

Opening the book to the first page, I blinked at the drawing on the inside.

"Holy crap!" I exclaimed, grabbing Lee's attention from my cat.

"What?"

"It's that bird, the one I saw in my dream at school!"

"Huh? Let me see," Jess said holding her hand out for the book, "What a weird drawing… What is it exactly?"

"Uhhh… I say taking another look at the artwork," I'd have to say it's the Chinese rendition of what a phoenix would look like…"

"Huh…" Lee said, getting bored and now playing with Elliot's paws.

"Be careful Jess, he's not a huge fan of having his feet played with," I warn.

The familiar tones of a DS powering up makes me turn my head to my friend. The tune to 'Calling' started playing.

"Is that 'The World Ends With You'?" I ask.

"Yep, good job Aleria I think I might have a dog biscuit somewhere here for you," Lee says frantically flicking all over her DS… I don not understand the merits of that game… But I enjoy the soundtrack.

"I bought the soundtrack on iTunes," I admit.

"Pffff really?"

"Yea, just don't call me 'Phones' okay?"

"Sure thing… Phones," Lee replies.

"Sometimes, I wonder why we're friends."

"Because we love each other on just that level of friendship that I can make fun of you and you take it like a man takes a kick to the crotch."

"So… Not very well?" I ask.

"Not really… It's hard to explain… Don't know why you bought the soundtrack to a game you suck at, by the way… Seems kind of like slapping yourself in the face."

"The soundtrack is nice," I reply, "Probably the only rap music I'll ever listen too… Besides Eminem"

"You're… Comparing Japanese rap to American rap?"

"Yes."

"You're hopeless Aleria."

"Pff be careful," I warn, "You're about to get decimated by the noise."

"Oh apple sticks!" Lee shouts looking back to her DS, "Neku if you die on me I'll restart the game darn you!"

Leaving my friend to her overly -perfectionist- loving musings, I look back down at the book. Pulling my headphones and iPod out of my bag, I plug myself into it but keep the music off and the speakers around my neck. Turning my gaze away from the picture of the phoenix and look at what would constitute the first page to find only a little bit of writing.

 _'Herein contains the tale of a young lady and her quest to gather the seven constellations of Suzaku together. And if you, the esteemed reader, should read to the story's end, the spell contained within this book shall bestow upon you the powers of the heroine, and grant you your wish.'_

"Huh," I say after reading the first paragraph.

"What?" Jess asks, whilst not really paying attention more so focused on the game.

"Looks like I picked up some kind of Choose-your-own-adventure novel, dressed in the skin of a fantasy."

"That… Is the dumbest thing I've ever heard," Lee replied going back once more to fighting the noise tirelessly, "Common Shiki… Use that stupid plushie properly."

"Any idea what Suzaku is by the way? … I have yet to come across that term."

"I don't know… Maybe it's the cover art there."

"That would make so much sense," I said turning to the book again.

 _'For indeed, the moment the page is turned, the story will become reality…'_

This book is daring me… Well, I'm not one to turn down a challenge. I took a bold stand taking a breath and turned the page.

"Huh.. Nothing happened…"

There was also nothing written on the next page.

"Oh, what a rip!" I started, "Wait… What?" I stared and read with something akin to fear as words appeared on the blank page before me.

'And thus the young lady of legends opened the door to another world, and likewise began our tale…'

A bright, red light filtered in through the crack of the book, I covered my eyes and made a strangled sound of shock. The sound of a bird warbling filled my ears at the same time my room and Lee disappeared, my world turned to blinding red light, and darkness then and I knew no more.

* * *

Rest In Peace Tea-Poo November 2nd, 1999 - January 7th, 2015.

And Elliot October 31st, 2012- August 18th, 2014.

You will both be missed greatly by StillCaresAboutNerding and her family.

-TheAleriaVoguel


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"What were they thinking!" The military advisory exclaimed.

"The situation should never have become this grave!" the head of treasury continued.

"Your majesty," A retainer started, almost meekly, "I'm surprised the peace lasted this long. During all these years Konan has been almost too quiet."

"We need to strike while the iron is hot!" the military advisory spoke up, only to have that immediately shot down by the head of treasury.

"Konan doesn't have that kind of military strength and you know that your majesty. I think we should make another treaty of peace with them."

"Like the last one?" the retainer asked; referring to the failed messaged that had caused the meeting the room of arguing men to have come into occurrence.

The neighboring country to the east claimed that the usual treaty had never gotten to them and that their smaller southern neighbor had never sent them in the first place. Even though they had, and insisted that simple truth. Ruffled feathers of the eastern dignitaries were calling for blood. The Emperor of the eastern country having had more experience on the throne than the much younger man sitting before of the roomful of afore mentioned arguing men.

 _Dear Suzaku_ , he thought to himself, staring down not paying the men before him much attention as they argued needlessly, _If there was ever a time for our country to need you. Now would be it._

A brilliant red light clouded the emperor's vision, blinking it was once more gone. A message from the gods, perhaps? Looking at his feet he saw a single red feather slowly fading.

"What is this?" he asked aloud, gaining the attention of his advisers.

"Your Majesty-"

A second red light brighter than the first engulfed the room, with the light came the sound of a songbird's call and the scream of a girl. Following that was the sound of an unseen person hitting the dais and tumbling down the stairs leading to it. The light dissipated, and the emperor - along with his stunned advisers - could see what the strange light had brought.

Standing from his throne, the emperor ignored the protests of the advisers and approached the crumpled form at the foot of the dais.

" Scheiße, dass verdammt weh," came an obviously female voice in a harsh sounding language.

"It speaks in tongues!" the head of treasury shouted, backing away quickly from the girl who was struggling to sit up, "Your majesty, step away from it. It's obviously an evil spirit!"

The military advisory - either going along with the head of treasury, or perhaps sensing some semblance of danger from the injured female; that he now noticed was bleeding from what appeared to be a head wound - stepped in the path of the emperor blocking him from reaching her. Choosing actions over words, the military man unsheathed his sword and pointed it at the girl's head.

"I don't think that kind of force is really necessary," the emperor stated softly, watching as the girl muttered in a strange language again and rubbed her head, unaware of her surroundings. His eyes widened behind the veil on his headdress, when he noticed the three bright red feathers she was grasping.

Pushing herself to a sitting Position, the Girl finally Tool in her surroundings, "Warum bin ich auf dem Boden? Autsch meinem Kopf ... Federn? Huh? Uhhh Warum sind Sie zeigte mit einem Schwert auf mich?"

The angry look from the military man was probably giving her enough information.

"Wrong language… Whoops.. Uh," she started in the proper language, "Why are you pointing a sword at me?" she asked innocently, "Hell... Where am I seems to be a more logical question really."

The head of treasury nodded at the military advisory who shared a glance with the man before grabbing the girl by the scruff of her clothes, dragging her away while she protested the way she was being manhandled.

"Hey! You oaf let go of me! What did I do?" the door to the throne-room slamming behind the two of them shut out any more protests from the girl.

"Fear not your majesty-"

"I am hardly scared of a confused woman, advisory," the emperor rebuked sharply, "where is he going with the girl?"

"Probably to execute and vanquish the evil spirit," the retainer finally squeaked.

"Guard!" the emperor called attention, "Stop the military advisory and tell him to bring the girl to the dungeon, We will decide her fate at a later time. You are dismissed."

The guard quickly scurried off to complete his order. Looking to the small blotches of blood on the floor, the emperor noted that she had dropped the feathers. Bending down he picked up the slightly warm feathers and thought to himself.

 _Is this your message then, great Suzaku?_

* * *

-TheScorekeeper


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Owwwwww," I said as I rubbed my nose dejectedly.

My head had a forming lump on it, and was throbbing with what was probably going to be quite the headache. The bleeding had stopped a little while ago, I'd have cleaned the side of my face up, but I didn't have any tissues. For now though, my nose was the bigger ache and was distracting me from the head wound and blood trail.

The ogreish man had tossed me unceremoniously into what seemed to be a wooden jail cell circa the Era of Christ. For some reason, I thought he had wanted to do more than toss my sorry ass in this little room, but that had been before someone I could probably safely assume was a guard had caught up to the ogre, and told him in not-so-hushed whispers to bring me to the dungeon instead of wherever his pissed off boss was taking me. My nose had smacked against the stone wall at the back of the cell along with the rest of the front of my body.

I kinda hope that guard didn't get in trouble for changing his boss' plans… He had looked fuming mad. Ah well, not my business, really.

The guard in charge of watching prisoners -which at the moment was only me- had chatted with the man that brought me down here quite quickly, and when he returned he ignored my questions, and decided to shut me up by threateningly pointing a very sharp looking spear at my face… Lovely. At the moment, the guard was pointedly ignoring me now. From the other end of the dungeon he didn't seem like such a big threat… Then again, I'd be more than an idiot to try anything with an armed assailant waiting for me to make a wrong move. At least I had my music and headphones in the cell, now that was a blessing. I could ignore the guard and he could ignore me. With that thought I plugged myself in with the volume almost all the way down, sat in a corner and waited.

Four hours in the cell later, and the guard had apparently decided to have a nap. Standing from the corner I had planted myself, I disbelievingly walked to the the cell door as quietly as I could. Poking my head through one of the wooden squares tentatively to not get stuck I took a look down the hall. Sure enough, the guard was there sitting in a chair, sound asleep. If not for the snoring, I would probably have given him some kind of award for the silence game.

 _Well, fuck this…_ I thought pulling one of the many bobby pins I had tucked in the bottom of my pocket out. I have no idea how locks work… But this cell is made out of wood, so I picture the lock to be rather simple compared to what I'd find at home.

 _How the hell did I even get here?_ I thought to myself, while getting busy with the lock, _Last I checked I was in my room with Lee reading a book… Then there was that light… Am I having some kind of fucked up dream? What the hell did I eat today? Did I slip something into my cola… Shit Lee! Don't drink your Cola!_

The lock suddenly made a chink sound. Looking back at the guard to see if I had alerted him that not all was well in Denmark -possible pun moving on- and he had woken. Nope, still out like a light, must be a heavy sleeper… Good… Gives me time to see if this actually worked. Pushing the door slightly, I was surprised with myself at opening the lock… Somehow. Beginner's luck, bet it was a totally crap lock and I just got lucky. Slowly pushing the door until there was just enough room to squeeze myself out, I closed the cell behind me. With a little more luck I'd be able to sneak past sleeping ugly and make my way out of wherever the hell I was… Or maybe the whole point of this dream was to escape a jail cell… That would be pretty weird though.

Tucking my headphones around my neck and my iPod in my front pocket, I tiptoed out of the dungeon and into the light of late afternoon.

 _Fuck it's hot in this dream_.

My black shirt was nice and all, but lord it was hot here. I had even brought a sweater I noticed to my bemusement.

 _Screw you dream for being stupidly hot and making me wear… Well exactly what I was wearing before… I'm a Canadian girl, not a Texan the only thing I like hot is my cocoa, tea, men, and spicy chicken that mom makes,_ I thought, shaking all the mental fists I could muster. For some reason the dream wasn't listening to my requests of at the very least a cool breeze.

Wandering around the clearly Chinese buildings I guessed that this was some kind of palace. Really the amount of red paint, rich architecture, and general beauty was what had given it away. I also guess that I'm lucky I haven't run into any guards yet. Hearing footsteps approaching can teach me a lesson about counting chickens later. I ducked into the nearest room, closed the door and prayed that whoever was coming down the way would leave.

 _Just leave, nothing to see here… Don't come in please_ , I mentally begged over and over like a mantra with my eyes closed. There were a few tense moments, where a voice called out to whoever was standing outside the door. Something about a shrine to Suzaku, and leaving it alone, followed by a third voice saying the prisoner had escaped…

 _Well, there goes my cover_ , I thought depressed. The voices left the area, and everything went quiet.

I held my breath and waited until I couldn't hold it any longer. Opening my eyes, the first thing I saw was that I was not alone in this room, there was a person kneeling with their back to me in prayer.. The first thing I noticed was the golden statue of a bird… The same bird from the book. The next thing I noticed was the burning incense. The last thing I noticed was that the person praying hadn't noticed me yet… Thank frig for that, I figured I could silently wait out the guards excitement and leave before the other person turned around…

"QUACK QUACK QUACK" went the alarm on my iPod, through my headphones loudly.

The person in prayer jumped up and turned quickly in surprise, hell I jumped in surprise, squeaking and pulling the damn stupid cover blowing object out of my pocket, turning off the damn duck alarm before it alerted someone else here. Looking fearfully at the other person in the room, I tried to come up with some way of getting my stupid self out of this mess. The other person, was studying me carefully… Watching the way I was reacting, and taking what seemed to be careful note of my features. Taking quick notes on the other person, I decided that they were male… Until I was proven otherwise, the long hair and rather androgynous, but still beautiful face were difficult to pin a gender… So I'd go with my gut.

"Uhh," I started lamely, "I come in peace?" holding my hands up slightly in what I hoped was a pacifying gesture… God I hope I didn't just insult their mother with that gesture.

I could almost hear Lee smacking herself in the face at my stupidity. To his credit, he didn't laugh at me. He did smirk though. I half smiled back worriedly, and looked a little beyond him… At three very red and familiar feathers.

"Oh hey, aren't those those feathers I was holding earlier?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Oh… Cool," I said, "Uhh… I'm Aleria," I offered my name, hoping he wasn't about to call for guards.

"That's an interesting name, what does it mean?" he asked tilting his head indulgently.

"Eagle," I answered, "I'm not much for flying though."

"What was that noise earlier? It sounded like a duck…"

"That was an alarm for me that I must have forgotten to turn off… I didn't mean to interrupt you," I said sheepishly.

"I had already been interrupted by the door opening, followed by the guards saying something about the prisoner escaping… Isn't that you?" he asked smiling like a cat that had recently eaten a canary.

"Not at all, I'm just lost," I lied through my teeth.

He caught me in the lie quickly enough, almost as if he had expected it.

"Didn't you say you had been carrying these feathers?" he pointed.

"… Okay I lied," I hurriedly admitted shamefully.

"It's alright," he said smiling at me, "I'm not busy right now so how about I give you a tour of the palace?"

"Uhhhh," I stated giving him a questioning look.

"The special 'No Guard' Tour," he amended.

"Thanks… But I should really be going," I said raising an eyebrow at the man.

"Do you even know how to get out of the palace?"

"… Fuck it you win," I sighed, smacking my forehead with my hand, "Ow… Shouldn't have done that," I said annoyed, now rubbing the lump to alleviate the pain I felt.

The man was in front of me quicker than I thought he could have been, moving my hand out of the way to flutter his own over my head, lightly pressing here and there and moving my hair to take a closer look at it.

"It doesn't seem to be to serious," he said after a few moments.

Like everyone else, this man was taller than me. The only person I was taller than was my own mother. I had to tilt my head back to look him in the eyes from where he was standing. He was about a foot taller than me, making him at the least six feet tall. Slipping my hands to my headphones, and them back onto my ears, I sighed thinking quickly, with the sounds in the room almost inaudible. The familiar comfort of my headphones calming me so I could think clearly, quickly, and above all; carefully.

"What are you doing?" his voice came from almost afar even though he was standing in front of me, puzzled expression and all.

"Thinking," I answered removing my headphones once more.

"Ah I see," he nodded, giving me a curious look.

I sighed once more… A tour really couldn't hurt.

"Alright, a tour sounds alright with me," I conceded nodding in agreement.

He looked a little more than happy at my words. Indeed, he looked like a child on Christmas morning finding that Santa had left them that bicycle they had asked for. Best Christmas ever, I smiled remembering such a memory… Only it was my youngest brother, and he had asked Santa for a blue wagon. 'Santa' had certainly delivered.. I had saved up for months walking dogs and delivering papers to get him that wagon… Ahh childhood, those were some happyish times. I noted that the man had left me standing reminiscing, snapping out of la-la-land with a blink, I scurried to the other side of the shrine, where there was a second door.

"Hold up," I said, "What's your name?" I finished timidly, "I told you mine but you never mentioned yours…"

"How rude of me," he replied aghast at an oversight on his part, "I'm Hotohori, though," he paused, "people usually call me something else."

"What do they usually call you?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

Hotohori smiled, and I felt the world stop turning for a moment. Dang, he could probably stop an angry mob with that smile.

"It's not important," Hotohori replied in a sing-song tone. Leading me out of the shrine after making sure the coast was clear.

The tour was a quiet one, Hotohori made sure no guards came upon us, and I followed behind quietly taking in the surroundings. Noting everything meticulously, I would not want to be lost in this place… Assuming I'd ever have this messed up dream again.

"So," Hotohori said, stopping to look back at me, "Where are you from?"

Snapped out of my train of thought I blinked, "Uhhhh," shaking my head and wracking my brain for a plausible way to avoid the question. Since he had patiently waited for me to answer whilst smiling I figured I may as well be honest,

"Canada… Uh.. Alberta… Is where I'm from.."

"Where is that?" he asked.

"Probably a really long way away from wherever this is," I answered looking to the ground.

A hand lifting my chin gently brought my eyes up to meet Hotohori's. He seemed to be content to study me quietly looking into my eyes, while I did the same to him… What color are his eyes? They look to be brown, but I can see little flecks of gold in there too… It's pretty, whatever the color is.

"I've never seen eyes this color…" he said after a pregnant pause of searching my eyes for something.

"Pretty out of this world I bet," I said smiling, "blue eyes are actually pretty hard to end up having… Not as hard as green… Or Hazel, my mom's eyes are hazel," I rambled on.

" 'Out of this world'?" he asked, looking at me as if in a new light, "Are you trying to tell me you're from another world?"

I paused… Do dreams count as other worlds? Still, if this were a dream… Even my worst nightmares didn't give me pain… This dream had hurt. The dry blood on the side of my head from the head wound were now sending off little alarm bells. Poking where I had hit my head I wondered to myself, as Hotohori watched the realization hit me like an Alberta blizzard… Hard.

"I…" I started and paused, feeling my pupils dilate in fear, "That… I… This has to be some kind of dream Hotohori," I laughed then, worry eating my insides, hyperventilation would come soon, "I mean, how long have I been here? I have to wake up," I felt the world spinning under my feet, a sudden feeling of vertigo as everything clicked into place and anxiety of my situation crashed through my mental gates, I breathed heavily and shut my eyes trying to stabilize myself, "This can't be happening." I repeated this mantra, panicking with my hands clamped over my ears, forgetting my headphones would have sufficed and probably done better.

Warm hands on my shoulders snapped me out of my panic. Looking up to a concerned Hotohori, I felt tears welling up in my eyes. The familiar pinpricks telling me that I was about to cry and lose my head. Hotohori moved one hand from my shoulder to my head, where he patted my head the same way a parent would try to pacify a small child. And for once, someone touching my head didn't give me any anxiety… Rather the surprising calming effect it had shocked me. Even his soft smile was pacifying my tears, slowly moving my hands away from my ears I looked at the man in fear, fingering the wire to my headphones to keep my hands busy, lest they think about hugging Hotohori in an effort to make myself wake up.

"It's alright," he said smiling.

The moment was cut short by someone yelling.

"I've found her! The prisoner is over here."

I turned around abruptly ignoring him for the bigger problem at hand. That didn't last long. They must have heard me freaking out and I mentally berated myself for my anxiety. Now I really was screwed. And to top it off an innocent bystander was probably going to get hurt too. I looked over my shoulder at Hotohori, he had a tense look on his face. The guard's shouting had summoned a posse of other guards. Seriously? They must be really bored if that may came to find little old me down.

"Should we book it?" I asked quietly, ready to bolt at a moment's notice, but not willing to run off on my first friend in this strange place.

Oh look, the ass-hat that tossed me into the cell was there too… Joy. Hotohori stood in front of me, blocking my view of the guards… And probably their view of me.

"Halt!" he commanded.

Surprisingly to me all but one of the guards stopped. The one that hadn't was the afore mentioned ass-hat. Who continued up to Hotohori and me. I ducked behind Hotohori, hoping beyond hope that someone would at least save the kind man that had helped me, and so bravely faced the guards that were chasing me.

"Your Majesty you should not concern yourself with the evil spirit," Captain numb-nuts spoke out.

Wait… 'Your Majesty'? What? I looked up at the back of Hotohori's head. Why would someone call Hotohori that… Unless… I'm starting to think I might need to up my dose of anxiety medication if this keeps up. I mean, I realize I'm in some kind of palace… But aren't kings usually… Older? Unless Hotohori was a prince… But that still doesn't make any sense, ah my brain hurts… What are they saying anyways I kind of spaced out there.

The two of them were obviously arguing in hushed tones. Hotohori was probably pleading my case to the ogre… What a nice man.

"Ow!" I shouted, as my arms were suddenly grabbed from behind. Hotohori whipped around angrily looking at whatever poor soul had grabbed me.

"We command you to release her at once!"

Holy fuck… The royal 'we'… The guard let me go, dropping to his knees as if the act of merely touching me had burned him. Just what the hell kind of situation have I gotten myself into? Hotohori looked absolutely livid. He glared at the guard that had grabbed me in a way that promised retribution at a later time. I quietly shook as if cold, the glare was giving me chills. I mentally noted to myself that Hotohori was not one to provoke into anger.

"Hotohori," I started timidly. His gaze softened as he looked at me, I blushed and searched his face for answers I hoped I would find. Finding none, I decided to ask,

"What's going on?"

"Perhaps," he started, "it would be better to explain this to you officially."

An hour later, found me sitting before Hotohori, who had changed clothes and put his hair up. He truly looked the emperor that the guards had claimed he was. Blinking up at the man that was more of a stranger now, I found that I couldn't speak. I waited for him to speak, while he looked down at me from the dais, thoughtfully, as if considering his next words very carefully.

"Our apologies, Aleria," he started using the royal we again, "trickery was not our intention… We simply wished to understand you better."

"Okay," I said fiddling with my necklace nervously.

"At least we've disproved our advisers opinions that you are an evil spirit. Therefore, we have decided that you shall not be executed."

"Well that's a relief," I muttered under my breath quietly.

"However," he paused here, thinking carefully once more, "we have one request. Will you protect our empire, Priestess of Suzaku?"

I paused and looked at the man that, up until about an hour ago I had considered a friend. What the hell did he mean 'Priestess of Suzaku'?

"Care to explain?" I asked.

Giving me a serious look he drew in a long breath, "There is a legend in our land. At the time when the empire falls into disorder, and is on the verge of collapse… A young lady will appear from another world, seeking the power of Suzaku. The moment she possesses the power of Suzaku, she will lead the empire to glory. This young lady, called the 'Priestess of Suzaku', has finally arrived. She sits before us now."

"Th-That can't be right," I denied heartily, "I'm just a high school kid trying to graduate and pull my own weight at home at the same time. I don't have time for that sort of thing, I need to go home," I finished firmly, ashamed of myself. Hotohori had helped me, and I basically just shoved his troubles back at him. Guilt gnawed at me.

Undeterred, Hotohori continued as if I hadn't just said no, "Yet you are a woman with a wish correct? I am more than certain that you may not be able to go home without the power of Suzaku, Aleria."

"A wish? That was…" I remembered the prologue suddenly, ' _Herein contains the tale of a young lady and her quest to gather the seven constellations of Suzaku together. And if you, the esteemed reader, should read to the story's end, the spell contained within this book shall bestow upon you the powers of the heroine, and grant you your wish.'_

Putting a hand to my forehead tentatively, I poked at the still smarting ache. Still not a dream, it seemed. Well… If this was the only way to get home…

"You've got a deal. I'll be the Priestess."

* * *

-TheScorekeeper


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Knock, knock, knock.

And here I thought I'd have a little bit of peace. I rubbed at my sore, but now bandaged head. The palace doctor has spread some cool but stinging salve on the wound and wrapped it, telling me quite sternly not to scratch at it. Well, he didn't tell me not to rub it. It itched, but the soreness overpowered that urge, so for the most part I was only rubbing it to make sure this wasn't a dream.

'Why can my life never be simple?' I asked myself sighing.

"Your eminence?" a voice called from the other side of the door.

"Come in," I answered, startled from my wool gathering.

Turning towards the door, I was almost faintly surprised to see that a much more comfortable looking Hotohori was standing in the open doorway. Waving him in, he closed the door softly behind him and came to join me at the desk in my room. I had the few belongings I had on me when I got dumped here spread out on the desk. Headphones, iPod, the watch my mother had given me; which wasn't working, my globe watch that was working, but needed to be set to whatever the hell the time was, the ring Lee had given me for Christmas, some bobby pins that would likely go missing soon - as I can never seem to keep track of them - , the leftover money Dylan had given me; with a little bit of extra coin, a couple hair ties that I would pray wouldn't break any time soon, and lint from the bottom of my pockets.

So much for being prepared for everything. Hotohori examined the items carefully, picking up the globe watch and listening to the soft ticks.

"What a strange device," he stated.

"It's a globe watch, it's a wind-up so the time is a little off… It doesn't seem that my actual watch is working though so I'll probably rely more on that one," I stated looking over the watch my mom had given me. I hope it's not broken and that it's just this place being a jerk.

"And what is this?" he asked, pointing at the money.

"Canadian money… The green ones are twenties, the coins are loonies, toonies, quarters, dimes, and a penny," I answered pointing to each item in order.

"Who is the woman on the coins?"

"The Queen of England, Elizabeth the Second," I answered.

"She rules your country?"

"Britain has the Monarchy, yes… But Canada has been a Constitutional Monarchy since 1534, when the King of France claimed possession of what is now Canada. It wasn't until about July 1st, 1867 that Canada became it's own country, after asking the then current monarch, Great Britain if we could do so. They let us, and we decided to keep our parent countries France and Britain in the loop with us. Though Britain is the bigger player in Canada, and has been since France lost the commonwealth to Britain."

The confused look on his face, told me that I had gone off on a tangent.

"Anyways," I started, clearing my throat awkwardly, "was there something you wanted?"

"Hmm? Ah yes," Hotohori started, pulling a red scroll out from somewhere on his robes, "I was wondering if you would be ready to learn how to get the power of Suzaku…"

"Faster I do this, the faster I get home," I reply nodding, holding a hand out for the scroll.

He smiled almost sadly as he placed the scroll in my waiting hand. Feeling the delicate paper, I hummed to myself and began examining it quietly. It hadn't aged very well, but it still look like it was quite old. I would need to be careful with this, or I would need to leave it in Hotohori's capable hands. Opening the scroll, I paused, flabbergasted at what I saw on the paper.

"Old Chinese, of freaking course," I stated angrily at the scroll, as if it had offended me greatly.

"What is wrong?" Hotohori asked, as if he hadn't just handed me something impossible.

"I can't read Old Chinese is what's wrong," I bit at him, "I now realize I'm in some version of Ancient China, but couldn't this have been written in something legible? How am I supposed to work with this? They don't teach this in High School Hotohori."

"I can read it," he pacified, lightly taking the scroll away from my angry hands, clearing his throat, "In the book, there are twenty-eight holy constellations of heaven. Each of the four cardinal points, North, South, East, and West, claims seven constellations. The Southern seven are called the Suzaku. It's a general astronomical term. The names of the seven constellations are: Chichiri, Tamahome, Nuriko, Hotohori, Chiriko, Tasuki, and Mitsukake. They make up the seven constellations of Suzaku," he paused to let it sink in before continuing, "You need to find the other six. Unless you personally gather all seven, you will never obtain the power of Suzaku."

"Wait a second," I said holding a hand up.

"Yes?"

"You said seven before… But now you're saying six," I said thinking over his words carefully. He stayed quietly smiling waiting for me to figure it out. I blinked once, twice, a third time and listened to the clockwork gears tiredly clink in my mind before I questioned him, " 'Hotohori'… Isn't just a convenient nickname, right?"

"Indeed it is not," he said chuckling at me.

A bright red light enveloped the room, when it dissipated, Hotohori was pointing to a spot on his neck that hadn't been there before. Looking at it closer, I saw that it was a Chinese character. Thinking through miscellaneous notes on one-word characters the were easy enough to memorize, the character for 'Star' seemed to match my mental picture to the character on his neck.

"Does that hurt?" I ask poking the mark, without asking. It was warmer than the skin around it.

"Not at all," he answered laughing and putting up with my childish curiosity.

"So, do they all have this mark?" I ask, backing into my chair again at a respectful distance from the emperor.

"According to the scroll," he said pointing to six different squiggles in turn, "they probably don't. Some may not even know they have the mark of Suzaku."

"What the hell kind of situation have I gotten myself into?" I ask slouching in my chair, leaning my arms on the desk and looking fondly at my iPod. I seriously need to put my headphones on.

"Fear not, your eminence," Hotohori started smiling, "your warriors will not let you fail, I - and the others once we find them - will protect you."

"It's Aleria.. Your majesty," I replied, smiling sadly, "Saying 'your eminence' just makes me think there's even more pressure than there probably is."

"Then please call me Hotohori."

"Fine… I promise that when this is all over," I started putting my headphones around my neck, "that I am never reading another choose your own adventure book again."

He blinked, "Choose your own adventure?"

"You have so much to learn about my world, it's not even funny," I replied,

"Well… fourteen point twenty-eight percent is better than zero percent."

"What?"

"One out of Seven," I answered quickly, "Still… This might take a while… And I don't have a while to do it in, my best friend is probably freaking the hell out in my room right now."

"Yes, it could take up to several months to finish a quest of this magnitude," Hotohori mused, fiddling with his long hair.

"Well, here's hoping that I can get back home before anything drastic is done in Lancaster Park," I state, worrying my lip.

"Lancaster Park?"

"It's where my mom and step dad are. It's about fifteen minutes away from Edmonton, which is the capital of Alberta… Which is in Canada, the country I'm from."

"I see," he deadpanned, probably not wanting to pry.

"So," I start, fidgeting with my headphones again, "how do I go about finding these six people, considering the added problem of they may not even know they are one of the Suzaku's chosen… If I may be so bold to dub it that."

"Orders have already been made for the finest warriors in the palace to gather. Messengers are currently being readied to set off to the different provinces of Hong-Nan with the promise of a high stipend should they be found to be one of the seven," he explained meticulously as if reading from a to-do list.

"Well, I guess you can't just ask people to do something for nothing," I say smiling, "Just how big is Hong-Nan?"

"Well, if you were to walk from the East of the country to the west, I estimate that it would take about three months," Hotohori explained after a moment of thought he added, "North to South would take about five."

"And I thought driving across Canada took a long time," I said sighing.

"How long does it take to get across your homeland?" he asked curiously.

"Uhm… From Vancouver, British Columbia to St. John's, Newfoundland… About ten months West to East along the Trans Canada Trail… Not sure about North to South… And that's walking speed by the way… Driving is about… Uhhh," I paused counting on my fingers, screwing my eyes shut trying to do the math in my head, "About three days. Flying-"

"Your world fly?" Hotohori interrupted excitedly.

"In Air Planes, yes… Oh right… the Wright Brothers don't exist here and I'm betting you don't know what a hot air balloon is?" I asked.

"Not at all, I presume it is another method to fly though, yes?"

"Yea… anyways," I continued on, "Flying can take anywhere from six to ten hours depending on Wind speeds, if the plane is making any stops, e-t-c."

"Fascinating… Your world is an amazing place," Hotohori stated looking at me as if I was a new specimen in a scientist's lab.

"Well, we have a lot of cool things, and then we have a lot more ways to kill other people," I said putting a damper on the mood, "Things aren't exactly peaceful back home. But that's okay, the danger is on the other-side of the planet for me, and Canada takes pride in being a peaceful and multicultural country," I finish, smiling sadly at the memory of home.

"You must miss your home terribly," Hotohori said patting my head.

"Eh.. I'll just have to busy myself and put it out of my mind," I answered in, leaning into his attention on my hair, "I'll eventually get over it… And who knows? Maybe by the time I'm done here… I'll want to stay. It's hard to predict."

"At any rate, Aleria, I should be going. We have an early morning tomorrow and there are still some duties I must, as emperor finish before I turn in to rest for the night. Would you be adverse to breaking fast with me in the morning?" He asked, standing from his chair, gathering the scroll up with him.

"Uh… Sure, I'll eat breakfast with you," I said slightly confused.

With that he left, closing the door behind him. I listened to the sound of his light footsteps going down the hall. I stood from my chair and, with iPod in hand headphones now firmly lodged over ears, flopped onto my bed. Putting my Disney music on the lowest volume setting I mused through the lyrics of the familiar songs and tales. Thinking about how my life was starting to sound like something out of a fantasy novel mixed with Mulan. Christ, that was the first movie I had ever seen in a theater that was a long time ago.

I blew out the candle on the bedside table and quickly stripped myself of my jeans, sweater and bra, leaving myself in underwear and a t-shirt. For pajamas, this would have to do for now until I could get some more clothes. And hopefully, that would be soon… That sweater would help me if I needed to do some camping, but that would only be at night. Other than night, it would probably be blisteringly hot.

With that thought, the music shifted to .Hack, and I drifted off into a fitful sleep.

I had a feeling that it would not be the last nearly sleepless night I would have in this place.

* * *

-TheScorekeeper


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Waking up felt weird. That moment of starring up at an unfamiliar ceiling, and trying to piece together where I was again. That was when I remembered and was filled with a state of dread. This can't be a dream if I've fallen asleep, and woken up still in the same place. I removed my headphones and sat up. The usual sick feeling in my stomach was probably the only familiar thing about waking up. Urg, I hate mornings...

It wasn't even close to dawn. I felt that it was still far off, so my biological alarm had synchronized with this world. Or I had just gotten enough sleep, still, it was quite dark outside, I noted gazing out of the open window. I don't remember opening that, but I don't remember closing it either, and the breeze felt nice.

I sigh, I know that even though I still feel tired, I won't be getting to sleep again anytime soon. I roll out of the comfortable and warm bed, picking my jeans up off the floor. I change my t-shirt for my sweater, feeling cold in the early morning - or late night, I can't tell and can't be bothered to at this time - I shuffle my bra back on quickly and business like before getting into my jeans and then shoes. The paranoia of being watched was getting to me; hairs on the back of my neck were raised very much like little Elliot's fur whenever he decided to try an out alpha my mother's cat. Heh, I miss the little guy already.

It was then that I noticed that my headphones and iPod had tangled themselves with my hair and neck. I'm probably going to strangle myself one of these days, but sometimes I just need the music. Checking the battery, I was slightly confused with the fact that it hadn't yet moved from 100%. Oh well, more music for me, though the time it now displayed was 99:99AM which wasn't a real time. I rolled my eyes, I'll have to ask Hotohori how I can tell time here, seeing as the only working device is the wind-up globe watch.

With that thought, I shuffled my iPod, placing the now detangled headphones back on my head. Lights, well, there is worse music to wake up to, I mused thinking of the admittedly small collection of metal music that had once gone off as an alarm. My mother was not impressed with my selections from Girlschool, 44 Magnium, Thor, Angel Witch, Lucifer's Friend, AC/DC, Iron Maiden, and Steppenwolf. Especially with the fact that it had woken her on the second floor of the PMQ from where I was frantically trying to turn it off in the basement.

Besides my growing oddities with my musical list, I figured I may as well wander the palace for a few hours… At least until Hotohori woke up or someone was sent to get me. It's beautiful, even at night. The scurrying sounds of small animals running to and fro as I walk the grounds are almost calming, the sight of the guards is not. Though I know that they aren't about to arrest me, the thought that they are there watching for anything attacking the palace puts my nerves on a bit of an edge.

Is there really anything to be worried about? What I have seen of this place is that this is a peaceful country. The racism and bigotry I see even in my high school and work environments just, aren't here. Then again, I've only been here for tops fourteen hours. Not exactly prime time to witness any shenanigans. God my brain sounds like an old lady sometimes. The rest of the time, it sounds like a frightened rabbit ready to run at a moments notice.

Sitting beneath what looked like an oak tree, pulling my legs beneath me I looked up at the stars. The constellations are so alien to the ones I'm used to. The only thing familiar to me is the moon, and even that looks strange. It's larger than I've ever seen it, and the light it gives off is a bluish tinge, brighter than normal moonlight. The torches carried by some of the guards don't give off as much light as the moon, and I almost wonder why the guards bother. I try to map out some of the constellations, and I think I recognize Hydra, but, I'm probably way off. Even the stars themselves were very bright.

Little did I know, but I was being watched. I blink slowly, and debate going back to my room. It's a lovely temperature out here, and the breeze actually feels sort of nice. With that thought I try to fight my heavy eyelids.

A tiny nap here, probably won't get me into to much trouble, right?

* * *

A woman watched the little girl angering the palace gardens in the dead of night. So this was the Priestess? She didn't seem like much. Huffing lightly, the woman thought of how the emperor was already doting on this scrawny pup of a girl. She had already been in the inner seraglio for over a year and had never gotten so much as a glimpse of the man.

Soon, the little wench would probably come looking for the warriors. Word had already spread around the palace that the emperor had set soldiers out with instructions to find talented people and bring them to the palace. They would probably be setting out within minutes, dawn was about to break.

It is improper for a woman to sleep under a tree, but the spoiled Priestess has done just that. The woman watching the girl sneered, watching the crumpled form curl into itself. She's given a room, but sleeps in the garden. Just how childish could she be?

Ah, she's waking up now.

The woman turned away and walked back into her rooms. She would need to come up with a plan to get rid of the Priestess. She was, after all, not needed. Hong-Nan could fight its own battles, without the waste of intelligence that was the Priestess.

* * *

Frig me, how long was I out? I look to the sky and see that it's just starting to get light out. I hope I wasn't here for long. The cat nap did save me the trouble of waiting for what I was now searching for.

There it is. Just on the horizon with the dawn.

The Morning Star.

Even in a new world, at least the Morning Star is here. I stare at the star that as a child fascinated me with its many names. Ishtar and Venus being the most prominent for current memory. At least I still have the goddess of love, war, fertility, and sexuality on my team. I smirk to myself remembering how Ishtar was known to be a fickle goddess. Oh well, I'm not a man, so there'd be no real need for her to get all fickle with me… So long as the Morning Star still shines, I'll be happy.

I get up and stretch, quickly finger combing my hair for stray grass. It's getting lighter now, and I have to hurry back to my room. I'm not sure why exactly, but I really don't want to disappoint Hotohori… Especially not on my first day as the Priestess of Suzaku. By the time I get to my room and shut the door behind me, I'm out of breath, and still trying to catch it when a knock sounds, startling me.

"Y-yes?" I stutter clutching my chest. Calm the frig down, it's probably Hotohori.

"Your eminence?"

Not Hotohori then, I ponder not recognizing the female voice. I move quietly, and open the door. In front of me is a woman. I have to look up slightly to look her in the eye.

"Yes?" I repeat, more sure of myself.

"His majesty has called for you to break fast with him," she explains smiling nervously.

I break eye contact I didn't realize I had been holding. I used to get in trouble at work for two things: Not smiling enough, and not making eye contact. The eye contact I fixed by starring without seeing at the people coming in for lunch, or breakfast. The smiling was fixed by always thinking of something I found funny… Which my boss told me made me smirk rather than smile, but I got to keep my job because my fake smile looked horrid. My boss hates me…

"Are you here to take me to him?" I ask, realizing now that I have no idea where Hotohori is.

She nods, and motions me to follow her.

"Take me to your leader, then," I mumble under my breath.

She doesn't look like she heard me, and starts walking. I follow behind like a well trained terrier, we pass various people, sleepy looking guards that probably spent the night awake patrolling the grounds, were the most prominent. Besides the woman leading me, there were others similarly dressed, and even a few that must have been noblemen.

The woman stops before a door, waving me to go in, before leaving hurriedly. I look at the door as if it had offended me somehow. Which was impossible, it was just a door. Hardly like it was an inanimate object. Shaking my head at my own shenanigans, I knocked on the door lightly.

"Enter," came Hotohori's voice from the inside.

I didn't realize I had been holding my breath. Awkwardly, I took in a slow breath, before opening the door.

"Good morning Hotohori," I say cheerily. Looking curiously around the room.

Hotohori is sitting at a small table, with a mirror reflecting him, smiling at me with a brush in his hair. Giving the man a quick once-over, I note that he's pretty much wearing what I would consider pajamas. It's a simple cloth robe, so I'm guessing that he normally eats breakfast before getting dressed. Pulling the brush through his hair slowly, Hotohori watches me make my way to him, before placing the brush on the table, and turning to me.

"Good morning Aleria, I hope you slept well?"

"Y-yea," I squeak out, blushing. I can see his chest peaking through the robe. From what I can see, I note that he is thin, but still built in a way that almost surprises me for a man his size. Geez, what am I a woman? … Well, I am… But I don't need to act like one.

The silence between us is almost awkward, and I realize that I had lost myself in a train of thought.

"I'm sorry, what?" I ask, sheepish.

"I said," he repeated, as if commenting on the weather, "our meal is waiting on the table in the next room, feel free to show yourself there."

I laughed more at myself than his words, properly sheepish, thanks once more to my over-reactive nerves.

"Right, thanks, I'll meet you there," I say before slowly bee-lining it there.

 _'Well, just what the hell do we have here?'_ I ask myself as I look at the table. I've never eaten Chinese food for breakfast, hell unless I'm working an opening shift with my mother, I hardly ever eat it to begin with. I'm usually to sick in the morning to stomach it.

On the table, is a hodgepodge of different food items that I would never consider to be a breakfast food. Dumplings, rice balls -which were giving me a very spicy smell- and other foods that I would consider to be either supper, or lunch if I was feeling daring.

I guess thinking breakfast would be eggs and toast was a little more than optimistic of me...

Well, when in Rome I guess; or rather, Ancient China. This is going to be awkward as hell, at least I can use chopsticks without completely embarrassing myself. Well, it will still be awkward and filled with childlike clumsiness, but at least I'll be able to get food into my mouth. I just hope Hotohori takes into account that I'm not used to everything yet, and that if I can somehow get home before this is all done that I remember to pack a bag including my camping utensil set.

I sit at the table, and stare at the only normal thing, the tea pot. It's earthenware, and pretty, in a delicate way. I don't have long to ponder the tea pot, as Hotohori enters the room behind me. Taking the other seat, he smiles softly, watching me. I note that he has put his hair in a loose tail, that is slipping out of it's tie. I slowly stand and make my way around him, taking a hair tie out.

"What are you doing?" he asks, tilting his head to look at me.

I quickly and quietly, take his hair out of the tie, and fix it back in place, using my hair tie instead.

"It was coming loose," I say, handing him his tie, "You can keep that hair tie, I've got tons back home. Do you want some tea?" I ask, grasping the handle of the pot.

At his nod, I fill the two delicate cups, placing one in front of him. I notice, as I do that that Hotohori has filled my plate with an assortment of foods. I take the other cup and sip at the tea, it's bitter, and I sputter softly at the taste. Hotohori blinks owlishly, before laughing.

"Sorry," I say, aghast at my table manners, coughing the bitter tea down, "I'm not used to not putting anything in my tea."

"Not to worry!" Hotohori laughs as if this is an everyday occurrence. He looks at me conspiratorially, smiling all the while, "I find it quite bitter myself."

I chuckle at this, so he has a funny side. He hands me a bowl of something and I look at it questioningly, "What is this?"

"Rice porridge," he answers nonchalant, "I find it's good to start the day with something simple, but hearty. What do you normally eat in your world?"

"You mean when I'm working?" I ask.

"Do you not normally break fast?"

"Not usually until midday, no… Unless I'm working, then I need the calories," I answer.

"Very well," he says smiling, "What do you usually eat at work?"

"Uhh well," I start, "depends on the day, but recently, I've been eating a lot of oatmeal… Which is a little like porridge.. I usually toss the cranberries for extra apples though."

"If you're not working, do your parents make you break fast with them?" he asks.

"My mom does sometimes," I admit, slowly eating with the chopsticks, "Sorry again."

"Whatever for?"

"My lack of training with chopsticks," I laugh, "It's been awhile since I used them."

"It's alright," he says, before his curiosity takes over, "What do you eat when your mother makes you break fast?"

"Usually eggs and toast," I laugh, "Though, sometimes David makes pancakes. Dave makes amazing pancakes."

"Who is David?" he asks.

"My step-dad," I say like it's the most normal thing on the planet. To me though, and my world, it is normal to come from a broken background.

"Step-dad?" Hotohori asks, trying the term out questioning me silently with his eyes.

"It means he's not my birth father. But someone I consider to be my father," I answer smiling.

"Your mother is a dowager?" he asks looking at me sympathetically.

"Uhh," I say blushing, "No… No she isn't. I'm from what's called on my world a 'broken background' it means that my parents live separate lives," I finish a little embarrassed.

"I see," Hotohori says tilting his head, almost in confusion, "My own mother was a dowager."

"I'm sorry," I say, and I truly am. I know how it is, not having a parent there. I hadn't had a mother for nine years, and now I have my mother, but I've lost my father and brothers. Oh well, choices are choices, they know I'm alive and happy with my choice.

"What is a 'pancake' by the way?" He suddenly asks, jolting me out of my thoughts.

"Heh, curios?" I ask.

"Very," he answers, playing my game.

"I'm afraid I'd have to cook it," I answer, "and unless I get home, I don't have the ingredients, or the recipe. Sorry Hotohori," I say, giving him a lopsided smile, "I promise that they're really good though."

"You'll have to make some, if you manage to find the things necessary to do so. I'm sure once we find them, the other warriors would agree with me," he smiles reminding me of the journey we have ahead of us.

"That's an awfully long time to go without Dave's pancakes," I sigh shrugging my shoulders, "Oh well, my fault for being as curious as a kitten… Do you know what they say about curiosity Hotohori?"

"That it isn't a sin?" he asks.

My turn to blink owlishly. An almost perfect quote of something that won't be penned for quite a long time.

"Well, there is that," I say nodding, "But they also say that it killed the cat."

"I'm not sure I like that saying," he admitted.

"Satisfaction brought it back," I say reassuring.

"Lucky cat," Hotohori smiles.

"Stupidity killed it again though," I smirk.

"Oh dear, poor thing," he clucks, "are you, perhaps saying this from experience?"

"Ehhhh not sure about that one just yet. I'll keep you posted," I say, "My cat however," I start looking at him exasperated, "is an expert on the subject of getting into all kind of trouble, before crying to mommy to help him… Mommy being me."

He laughs at the antics of a small animal, "and why would he call to you for aid if he got himself into the situation?"

"Because he's a kitten," I say, "And because I'm the only one who listens… I quite like cats actually, but I wouldn't say no to a dog either, so I guess you could say I'm an animal person."

"And what about birds?" Hotohori asks, and I get the feeling that he's referring to Suzaku right now, not something as simple as a parrot.

"My mom's parakeet sucked," I say, "but most other birds are okay, so long as they don't bite me," I nod, catching what he was really asking.

He nods, and the table goes into a comfortable silence. In between trying the different foods, and sipping the bitter tea, I find I like his company. For once, I think I enjoy breakfast that isn't Dave's pancakes.

A knock sounds at the door and Hotohori stands.

"I'm afraid that my royal duties are calling me, Aleria," he says looking guilty, "With any luck, We shall have the most likely people to be warriors in the capital here by midday. If you would join me then," he finishes, adopting the royal we.

"Alright, what should I do in the meantime?" I ask not sure what to do with myself.

"Whatever you wish to do, Our duties will make it all but impossible to visit you until midday. We will be sure to send someone for you then."

"Ok, I guess I'll just chill out in my room and read a book."

"We thought you could not read the language of this land?" he questions curiously.

I pull my iPod out of my pocket, "There's an app for that," I answer, pointing at my Kindle app, "I'll entertain myself with something."

He blinks and smiles, "May We suggest reading in the garden? It is very beautiful this time of year."

"Alright, I'll be sitting under the oak tree by the pond. If anyone asks, I'm there." I smile, excusing myself and heading to my destination.

This day can just keep getting better, okay Suzaku?

* * *

-TheScorekeeper


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Talk about boring," I sigh to myself three hours of reading under the oak tree later.

The only book I had on my kindle app, besides my mother's collection of Romance novels -Curse me for sharing an amazon account with her- is Mogworld by Yahtzee Croshaw. I have noting against Mogworld or Yahtzee, but I had already read Mogworld four times. The download of my other books had started, but were chugging with the lack of internet… At least thanks to pre-downloads I would probably be able to get more reading material. I can't even e-mail Lee to let her know I'm ok, that doesn't surprise me very much though.

Between rereading Mogworld I listened to more music and sat thinking. The thinking just made me think that all I really wanted to do was get on the computer and mess around. Possibly start a quirky web-comic about the apocalypse… Or something along those lines. I'm apparently in a dark mood today. I can only hope that midday will hurry the hell up.

Looking at the sun, for what seemed to be the twentieth time since sitting down, I was somewhat pleased to see that it was nearing what would be considered midday back home. My legs were cramped, slowly moving the joints in my knees back and forth in front of me before standing slowly. I don't trust that I could run a marathon on my legs, but at the very least the walking I do do isn't clumsy.

Slightly cursing myself for sitting in a cramped position for so long, I walk away from the oak tree and back into the palace. Within a few minutes of walking, I am thoroughly lost. I don't recognize the area at all. Besides that, I haven't come across even a guard since I started walking. There are a lot of women walking on and around a terrace I haven't seen before. I blink owlishly at the ladies, they haven't seen me yet. From here I can see that they are all very beautiful, they would put Kayla Snow back home to shame. None of them seem to be wearing makeup, but from where I am I can hardly tell, but they defiantly have that quality that screams natural beauty and regality.

One of the women is further from the rest reading a book. She has long purple hair that is plaited into a braid far better than I could ever hope to emulate. She sits apart from the other ladies and I wonder why. I quietly walk towards her, she seems to be in her own little literary world and I hate to be starring but I find myself doing so. A strange feeling has come over me, while looking at this lady. Nothing is ever what it seems, but I feel a strange sort of kinship with this woman, almost as if I've known her all my life. Which is an absolutely preposterous thought train, right there. I cringe to myself knowing what I must do.

I clear my throat, trying to get her attention before speaking, "Uhm My Lady?" I ask pathetically.

She looks up at me, I notice she has a beauty mark under her right eye. It only makes her look prettier. I clench my hands together in a feeble attempt to not fidget nervously as she scrutinizes me carefully. I take the time to study her face and commit it to memory, even her surprising shade of lavender eyes were pretty. She's also very pale, not in a sickly way, but in that 'burns before they tan' way. She isn't wearing makeup, so eat your heart out Kayla I've found someone far more beautiful than you in all the land.

"Yes, your eminence?" she asked. Huh; her voice's kind of deep for a woman.

She stands slowly, she's unsurprisingly taller than me. She is however, shorter than Lee by about an inch. This cheeky thought makes me smile at the upset woman, who only looks down at me a little more pissed off. I sheepishly look down at my feet before looking her in the eyes once more.

"C-could you.. I mean.. Uhhh," I stutter out.

"Yes?" she asks, growing more annoyed.

"I'm really sorry, but I have no idea where I am," I start, "Could you please show me how to get to the gardens?"

"I cannot," she says simply before sitting down once more, dismissing me, "I am not allowed out of the inner seraglio. If I were to leave even to aid the priestess, I would lose my position here."

A seraglio? Isn't that a fancy word for harem? I mentally sort the word through the dictionary and find that, yes indeed it is. So Hotohori has a harem, the thought is mind-boggling to say the very least. But on the other hand, my Canadian scrubbed mind is still going through culture shock, this kind of a thing was very normal in most ancient societies. Wasn't there a Babylonian prince that had, like, three harems at one point?

"Oh… Would you at least be able to give me some directions? They don't have to be completely accurate, they just have to get me to familiarity…" I trail off looking hopefully at the lady.

She sighs, "Your eminence, even if I were to give you directions, you'd probably just get lost and circle back here. Your best chance of getting back to the garden is to retrace your steps. If you can remember them that is," she jibes, with an air of finality, eyes dropping once more to her book.

"O-okay," I stutter, "I'm sorry for bothering you."

If I were a dog I'd have my ears down and my tail between my legs. Not out of fear, for the lady that was still giving me the odd sense of knowing her forever, but out of embarrassment. I didn't remember my way back. I hadn't been paying my usual amount of attention to the new environment, instead looking around at everything like a curious kitten. If Lee could see me now, she'd be laughing at how the tables of directional sense had turned rather badly on me. The woman looks up at me with disdain, before slapping her book shut and standing once more, glaring down at me.

"Fine," she huffs, "but if we are caught, you must tell the emperor that I was merely coming to your aid when you got lost and wandered into the seraglio."

"On my honour," I answer smiling at her, "Er… What's your name?"

She blinks, "You may call me Lady Korin."

"Alright, you can call me Aleria," I say happily, "how did you know I was the priestess?"

"Your clothes give you away quite easily, Your Eminence," Korin answers, laughing despite her obvious annoyance with the puppy she has now inherited.

It doesn't surprise me that Lady Korin decided not to call me by my name, but it kind of hurts a little bit. Oh well, it's probably a respect thing, though I have hardly done anything to earn her respect. Her ire, yes, but not her respect. I would have to make a change in my wardrobe and I knew it. I could only hope that it wouldn't be dresses like the one Lady Korin was sporting. No way I would be able to walk the countryside dressed like that. Or hell, even dressed the way I've seen Hotohori would hardly be travel appropriate.

We walk in silence, her leading and me following, this time taking care to memorize the route. If I want to find her again, I'll have to find my way back after all. Not that I think the Lady Korin would want much interaction with me past this, but if I could, it would be nice to have a friend here, one that's the same gender at least.

"This really makes me miss my computer," I say out of nowhere, making Lady Korin jump.

"What is a com-pew-ter?" she asks, separating the syllables of the unfamiliar word carefully.

"A technological device people use to do pretty much anything," I answer quickly,

"I mostly used my mom's laptop to play games though."

"Like… Maj-hon?" she asks.

"Err," I pause, "Yes… But that's not a game really to my speed… I'm more an action adventure girl gamer."

Her curiosity gets the better of her, "What sort of games can you play that are action adventure? I have never heard of that term."

"Hmm," I say, tapping my chin in thought, "I have a Rune Master in Lord of the Rings Online that I play on and off… But recently I've been trying to beat Psychonauts."

"Psy-cho-naughts?" she questions giving me a perplexed look.

"It's a game about a boy named Raz. That runs away from the circus instead of to it to go to a summer camp for psychics. Using his mental powers to skip paying tuition. Karma the Alligator bites him in the ass soon after and he's tossed into a plot to save the other children from various enemies. All of which include different areas of game-play. In no particular order there is a Dentist that harvests brains, a Telekinetic Bear, a secret agent that pretends to be a house wife while holding a rolling pin and talking about pies, an entire level where you're a giant terrorizing a civilization of talking fish. A game like this cannot be criticized, it's against the law or something," I finish quoting almost word for word, ZP's review of the game.

She's still looking at me as if I've grown an extra head, and possibly a tail. My exuberance quickly turns into embarrassment. Sometimes being even somewhat anti-social can be a crippling thing. Not to mention that I really don't know anything about this world. Other than, of course that it seems to be a representation of Ancient China. Lady Korin then gave me a little smirk.

"You really seem to be missing your world."

Talk about hitting the nail on the head.

"Yea," I start, looking at the ground, "But hopefully I'll be able to find the other six Suzaku warriors… Then I can help the emperor and go home."

A delicate hand lifted my chin, looking up at Lady Korin sadly I couldn't help but feel a little homesick. Culture shock was probably a factor in this as well, knowing my luck and all the weird things that had been going on around me. Luckily, she wasn't smirking at me, at the present moment Lady Korin was actually smiling almost sadly at me. I tried to look away, but her hand was surprisingly strong, even though her hold was gentle.

"You _do_ plan on going home, yes?" she asks giving me a serious look.

Before I can answer, a voice calls out to us, making us both jump.

"Your Eminence! There you are! His Majesty has had everyone in the palace looking for you for an hour!"

Lady Korin gave me a pleading look, and I nodded to her. She wasn't getting blamed for my mess up.

"Ah, yes," I started greeting the guard kindly, "Lady Korin was showing me the way back… I had wandered off into the seraglio… It was my fault, I hadn't been paying attention to where I was going."

"Is this true Your Eminence? Lady Korin hasn't put you up to this?"

I blinked, "Are you calling your priestess a liar, good sir?"

Beside me Lady Korin chortled in an almost unladylike fashion. Raising an eyebrow at her gave her the needed hint that she should probably let me try to weasel out of this.

"Of course not Your Eminence," the guard quickly said, dropping into a low bow, "It's just that Lady Korin has been known to play pranks on new ladies of court…"

"I see," I said looking over at Lady Korin, who shrugged, "Well, it is not the case this time… Can you please take us to His Majesty? I think he might like to thank the person that found me."

Lady Korin gasped, and I just blanched. Didn't mean to say that, need to fix the situation and fast.

"I assume," I coughed nervously, "that His Majesty is ready to commence looking for warriors? If so, I would like Lady Korin to be there as my friend and guest."

The guard nodded, probably more to placate me than actually in understanding of my plot. He then stood from his bow and began leading the way. Lady Korin dug her feet in, glaring at me.

"I shall be removed from the seraglio," she said, "what are you planning Your Eminence?"

"I have no idea," I admitted, to which she huffed, "you should probably call me Aleria though, if anything to make it more convincing a tale…"

She seethed at me, and I felt like I would burn to a crisp on the spot.

"And why would I call you by your name, Your Eminence?"

"Because," I started, "I've told Hotohori that only my friends call me Aleria."

Her fuming glare turned to a simmer and I felt the air around us calm down.

"Very well…"

"Yes?"

"…" she sighed, "Very well, Aleria."

With that she began following the guard with a heavy stride. She probably thought my plan wouldn't work. To be completely honest with myself, I didn't think it would do Lady Korin much good either, but, it was worth a try.

A short walk later, found Lady Korin and me in front of Hotohori. To his credit, he didn't question my plot, and actually smiled and thanked Lady Korin. She probably could not have turned redder, I take a moment to wonder if I constantly look like that around Hotohori… Probably, knowing my luck.

Turning to the group of men, obviously dressed in their finest amour, I gave Hotohori a questioning look, before giving up and just outright asking.

"Soooo," I start, "What's all this about?"

He then pulled the red scroll out from beneath his robes.

"I was looking over the Universe of the Four Gods, when I came across a clue to finding one of the warriors."

"Really?" I ask, "That was fast."

"Indeed," He pointed at two of the characters, "The first one means 'Palace' and the second means 'Strength'."

"Meaning someone really strong in the palace is the second warrior?" I asked, piecing it together.

"It would seem so," he nodded, "I had the most valiant warriors of both the capital and the palace brought here, and then went to call you, but you were not in the garden…"

"Ah," I started laughing, "hahaha.. Funny story Hotohori, I got lost and found my way into the seraglio… Lady Korin here helped me," I reminded, pointing at the lady in question.

He nodded, "Yes We know. Do try to be more careful Aleria."

"Will do," I say happily.

"Now, as priestess," Hotohori began, "you should be able to tell who the warriors are… According to the scroll you'll be able to feel their presences."

"Really?" I asked.

When he only nodded, I looked at the warriors again. Trying to find a specific feeling among them might be difficult. I moved from the podium and into the crowd of muttering men. Making quick work of the crowd was easy. Once I was standing further away from Hotohori, I could pinpoint the feeling he was talking about.

'Kinship.'

There was a certain camaraderie I had found whilst standing next to Hotohori. Almost as if we were kindred souls cut apart through space and time. I moved through the crowd, trying to find the emotion with the men that were slowly getting agitated by the small woman in their midst. I frowned when I had gone through them all.

None of them had that feeling.

I thought through my day. The only other time I had felt that and not been with Hotohori… Had been when I was lost in the palace. I looked at the podium, Lady Korin was looking away from me, but Hotohori was starring at me with something akin to hope, and another emotion I had never seen before. I looked at the two of them standing there, and something finally clicked into place for me.

Lady Korin… That's it!

I walked back to the podium and stood in front of Lady Korin.

"Aleria?" Hotohori asked.

"Please," Lady Korin pleaded, avoiding my eyes.

"Which of the warriors has the mark priestess?" a guard asked from below the podium.

"None of them," I said with steel in my voice.

Lady Korin finally gained the courage to look down into my eyes.

"Aleria? What is it?" Hotohori asked, looking very perplexed by my and Lady Korin's actions.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"I did," she said sadly, "I told you I'd be removed from the seraglio… Please, Aleria."

I looked at her, my want to go home, and my want to _not_ get her tossed from what was probably the only real home she had known. In the end, I looked away sadly, my mind made up.

"I'm sorry," I started, "but I want to go home…"

Lady Korin nodded sadly. I looked at her, tears welling in my own eyes. Hotohori came then, to stand between us women. He looked down at me confused, then he looked at Lady Korin.

"What's going on?" he finally asked, when neither of us spoke to explain the little drama unfolding.

"Lady Korin's the second warrior," I answered almost inaudibly.

Lady Korin then pulled the front of her dress to her collarbone. A red flash later, and the Mark of Suzaku was there for all to see.

"The willow?" Hotohori blinked in astonishment.

"Yes, Your Majesty," Lady Korin answered before putting her dress back proper, "My celestial name is Nuriko."

Two down, five to go… I thought sadly. Let's just hope the other five don't end up with me screwing up somebody else's life.

Oh how little did I know...

* * *

-TheScorekeeper


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The next few days were a little awkward. The warriors of the palace were all pretty steamed that I had picked a woman as a warrior over any of them, because apparently I had a choice in the matter. For the most part, I'm sure the only thing that stings about all this -other than apparently being bested by a woman- is that none of them will be getting the promised allowance.

On the side of Hotohori, the days of sharing meals with him continues. On Lady Korin; or rather, Nuriko's side, well, she hasn't quite forgiven the fact that I did indeed go back on my word. She had been pulled from the seraglio, at least until Suzaku was summoned. Nuriko was for the most part, avoiding contact with me, and I was likewise dodging her whenever I could. The woman, I found out soon enough was quite vindictive when crossed.

"I just don't understand it Hotohori," I say, pulling at the robes that I had been provided with.

Nuriko's first brand of revenge had been to have my wardrobe… Well… 'Updated to something befitting a lady of your station,' was what Nuriko had called it.

By 'updated' I think she just meant: 'getting rid of your clothes like you got rid of my place.' Hmm, I really need to put that into perspective. Still, I had said that I would need to start blending in eventually. Maybe this was her strange way of helping me. Then I remembered her treatment of my hair. The old way of straightening hair is insane, I thought she had been trying to burn my hair off. She had straightened my waves with a hot comb -that I swear must have been sitting in coals for how hot it had been- and some oils that felt rather gooey when they were going in. I shudder, remembering the feeling of something sliding slowly down my neck and spine.

Hotohori, for his merit, had reacted only with playing with my now straight hair and smiling at me.

"You look very different today Aleria," he said grinning, "What's the occasion?"

"Nuriko, I guess," I say, flopping into the seat next to him, "did she _really_ have to be taken out of the seraglio?" I ask for what must have been the hundredth time since she had been removed from it, and into the rooms beside mine.

Hotohori nodded solemnly, "yes, while she is there, she can protect you whereas I cannot. Your room may have to be moved closer to my chambers, perhaps."

I sighed, "Don't trouble yourself too much Hotohori, you'll get a stomach ulcer."

He simply blinked at me. I was busy fiddling with the sleeves of the robe I was wearing. This thing was dressy, if I were to pool mine and my mother's month long paycheck, I probably _still_ wouldn't be able to buy the expensive garment. And I thought a prom dress was going to be pricey. At least I got my bandages removed, other than a small scratch, there's nothing to tell that I almost cracked my head open on Hotohori's dais when we first met.

"Lady Nuriko will just have to get used to the idea of living a separate life," Hotohori stated with finality.

"She really didn't want to leave the seraglio ya know," I reply looking across the room at nothing in particular.

His hand on my chin makes me turn my gaze back to the man. He looks at me sadly, and I return the look.

"No one can choose their destiny, Aleria, it is chosen for us."

"Kind of a bad way to have to live your life," I reply sharply, "being forced into helping some idiot from another world to save your own. I know no one in my world would do it."

"And yet," he replies, "here you are.."

Well, when you put it that way…

"Here I am," I say sadly, "I just don't want to ruin people's lives here Hotohori. Bad enough that the _emperor_ is involved in this mess along with the other six."

I'm tearing up a little, it really isn't fair… To any of them. What if the next warrior I find has a family? How can I ask or tell someone with a family to trapeze around the country with me for Suzaku knows how long? Hotohori brushes my straightened bangs out of my face, and holds my head in both hands to look me dead in the eyes.

"It is an honour to be chosen by Suzaku," he starts, "even if this ends in sadness, I am glad to have been able to meet you. And I'm sure the other warriors will agree."

It's very difficult to not want to cry when someone says something you can tell came from their heart. Mentally putting on my big-girl pants, I swallowed down the emotions that had been threatening to overcome me since I had accepted the challenge of being Priestess. A tear does escape, and Hotohori is quick to brush it away softly with his thumb. But the point is simple, that I can't just force someone to drop everything. It's not just unfair to them and the people that matter to them, but it's against my own moral code. Next person that doesn't want to join up, shouldn't have to… At least until the ceremony, then I'm sure a few days out of whatever they are doing is much easier to manage than months out of their lives.

"You can't just order someone to stop caring," I say. When Hotohori blinks in confusion I continue, "You can't just force someone to drop their entire life to do something they may not even know they were born to do. You yourself said that some may not even know they're warriors."

With that I stand, and leave Hotohori to his own musings over my words. There's someone I need to find and apologize to.

Finding Nuriko was surprisingly easier than I had previously thought it would be. Standing outside her new room's door, I could hear the quiet sobs coming from within. I sighed, knowing that this was my fault and knocked. A gasp and a few swift movements told me that she hadn't been expecting anyone to visit. I waited for her permission to enter. When she gave me leave I opened the door and shut it behind me.

"Nuri- Lady Korin," I hesitated.

"You can just call me Nuriko now, priestess," she interjects coldly.

"Nuriko, I just came to say that I was sorry."

"You're sorry?" she asked.

"Yes, if there's anything within my power to do, ask and I'll see if I can do it." I offer.

Her eyes become calculative, estimating and sizing me up. She then turns to the vanity and sits before the mirror, sighing. I follow behind her, and give my and her reflections a questioning glance. She's toying with an earring on the table top. Looking at it longingly.

"This earring," she starts, "was a gift from my mother, when I got accepted into the inner seraglio."

"Oh?" I ask looking at the pretty earring.

"Yes," she sighs again here, "the brother to it went missing one night as I was walking near the pond with the oak tree. The stone glows in the dark, but the maids are all to scared to go look for it in the dark."

"Seriously?" I ask, "did you want me to go look for it for you?"

"Would you?" she asks, perking up immediately, "if you would, I would be alright with leaving the seraglio and becoming your warrior."

This sounds pretty fishy, but, I do owe her one. And really, finding an earring in the dark, how difficult could it be?

"Will you also forgive me for kind of forcing you into this situation?" I ask sheepish.

"Of course" she cheerily states.

"Well, then," I start, "I'd better go catch a nap, I have a feeling I'll be looking for your earring with a fine tooth comb tonight."

Nuriko stands and hugs me. She's too strong for this, I can feel my back popping. I make a sound of muffled pain and she lets up.

"Sorry," she quickly and sweetly says, "I don't know my own strength,"

Sure you don't, and I'm a cat. Whatever you're plotting Nuriko, I hope that you can let it go once your prank has run its course. Because if it hasn't, then I'll just have to figure a way to summon Suzaku without you because I might just murder you with the glare I'll have prepared. After all, if looks could kill, I'd probably be more than dead already.

I leave Nuriko to her primping and go to my room. I flop down on the bed, well, this is probably going to suck. But a promise is a promise, I've broken one to this lady already, I don't want to break another. I grab my headphones and iPod from under the other pillow and force myself to listen to the calming piano music I use whenever sleep is nigh impossible. Slowly, the music lulled me into an almost asleep state. I could day dream from here, and still 'wake up' as if refreshed from a nap. That was the theory at any rate. I had my eyes closed and I focused on my breathing.

A few hours passed in almost the blink of the eye. I hadn't gotten any sleep, but I did feel rather rested. Even a lay down was as good as a power nap. I had an earring of dubious existence to look for. A quick look out the open window showed me that it was already quite dark outside. The sun tended to fall and rise quickly here, unlike back home where it could be three in the morning and the sun would still be visible on the horizon. Alberta's plains were weird like that, the grasslands were so flat, you could practically see Edmonton's night-lights from Lancaster Park.

I switched the robes I had been given for a pair of what could probably pass for pants. and tossed the t-shirt that Nuriko hadn't been able to find to toss out. I shoved my feet into my shoes, making a quick promise that I'd get them replaced when I got home, and went to where Nuriko had said she last saw her earring.

"What was that?" a familiar voice asked.

I quickly ducked only to peek back out at Hotohori. He was taking with his advisers, one of which looked a little exasperated.

The advisory in question sighed and repeated himself, "Your majesty is nineteen. It is time to consider marriage."

The one next to him put his two cents in, "Our public officials have gone to great trouble to gather beautiful women from all over the empire… Why do you ignore the women of the inner seraglio?"

I curiously listened in, even though this was probably not something for me to hear.

Hotohori 'humphed' and said, "We are far more beautiful than they," with conviction.

He then smiled at them, "That was a joke…"

One of the advisers at the back muttered something that sounded frighteningly like, "Even though it's true."

And Hotohori continued, "Should we not be concentrating on the state of the empire?"

The advisory at the forefront didn't look convinced as he replied, "But… That's right! What about that girl, Nuriko?"

"Nonsense," Hotohori vetoed quickly, "She is one of the celestial warriors, and as such has been released from the seraglio to serve Aleria."

'So,' I thought, 'he uses my name away from me…'

I decided that this was not something I wanted to eavesdrop into anymore. After all, eavesdroppers don't hear good about themselves. So I hurriedly picked another path to the pond.

Looking for a glowing earring in the dark, should have been easier than it was proving to be. But here I was on the bank of the pond looking for something that probably didn't exist. I knew the woman was probably lying to me, but here I was, giving her the benefit of doubt. I bent down to examine a pretty stone. It had a nice light blue color to it, I pocketed it to examine later in better lighting and quickly turned to hand this farce of a task in.

That proved to be my downfall. I hadn't realized that the bank was slippery, and my quick turn was enough to turn me off my balance. I fell into the cold water of the pond, thrashing around for a few moments to try and get my bearings, before calming down. My clothes were now thoroughly soaked, and I was probably going to catch a cold.

Yep, game over.

I wrestled the seaweed that had tangled itself around my wrists and ankles while I had thrashed, mostly freeing myself. What didn't come loose, I pulled off as I walked back to Nuriko's rooms. I stopped when I heard tittering laughter coming from the room.

"What a _fool_ that girl is."

The laughter continued. I pulled the blue stone out, this would have to do, I guess.

"She went to go search for a non-existent earring in that cold pond! I was restricted to the _inner_ buildings, how could I have ever gone near the pond in the first place?"

A second voice chirped up, "she really needs to learn court etiquette if she plans to survive here!"

"I just hate how she has the emperor tied around her finger, I couldn't help but teach her a lesson," Nuriko laughed.

It was then that I opened the door.

"So that's it," I said, "It was just a prank."

I put the stone forth to Nuriko, "Here. There was no earring, but I did find this pretty stone."

"You little fool! You went into the pond? I was lying!" Nuriko laughed.

"I know that," I said, "and I kind of deserved it for screwing your life up."

I was not expecting her to slap me.

"Stop mocking me!"

I slapped her as hard as I could, putting all the frustration I had in my into it.

"Tag you're it!"

She immediately put a hand to her reddening face and turned to cry. My face hurt, but I didn't bother putting a hand to it, knowing that would only add to the sting. Her words about Hotohori bothered me though, could I help her with that instead?

"You like Hotohori right?" I asked.

Her head nodded slightly, I took that as an invite to continue.

"Do you want me to help you out? I could talk to him for you?"

She turned, "you would do that?"

"Yep," I answered looking her in the eyes, "I actually have been trying to talk him to letting you have your life back… It hasn't exactly worked I admit… But I know how to be a Wing-woman," I finished with a wink.

"Then if you do, I promise that I'll drop the pranks and become your warrior," she said hastily.

' _Well_ ,' I thought, ' _this is a pickle… Hotohori doesn't like her…_ '

Well, can't blame a girl for trying…

I hope…

* * *

It has been WAY too long since I updated... Life and National Novel Writing Month got in the way of finishing this chapter. It's no excuse, really, but it's all I have... Okay another reason was I was in between jobs for a really long time so coming home exhausted made me too stressed out to write, and I just got a puppy given to me as a service animal, his name is Anubis (May he continue to guide the lost)... So, yea, tough times lately. Ah well, what matters is I'm here now and I'm back to writing the story that I love.

Thanks for always being patient with me, I wouldn't be here without people that are reading this.

Love,

TheScoreKeeper


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"..And?"

Well this conversation had gone just as I thought it would. Sadly, Hotohori was a little cold when it came to the ladies of the harem, Nuriko included. And besides, who was I really to tell an _emperor_ what to do. Even in my own time, it was something just, _not_ done. Obstinance must be a family trait, because I soldiered on awkwardly anyways. Ignoring his hint that the conversation was; for better lack of words over. I could almost hear boss music playing in the background. Thank you Nobuo Uematsu for the lovely Final Fantasy music that makes every moment both epic and tasteful in everyday life.

I sat next to Hotohori and sighed. My hair was still wet from my dip in the cold pond, and I was borrowing one of Nuriko's robes. If he wasn't going to look at me I'd sit in his viewpoint. His bed or no, this was important to me and I wasn't leaving until he had heard me out. He was still avoiding my gaze, were my blue eyes creeping him out or something?

I sighed again, "And, it'd be nice if you were more considerate to other people's feelings," realizing this was pretty harsh I amended it with a chuckle, "I mean, you're probably surrounded by women who are in love with you, and you don't notice it. Guys in my world would probably kill for that."

He took it upon himself to look at me then.

"And what about you?"

I made a polite 'hmm?' and he continued.

"Is there a man you're in love with?"

I blinked. The boss scored a crit in damage, and didn't even know it. Casting Indignation on the true water type that I am. I blinked, and decided that it was better to just ignore the question and carry on.

I shrugged, "We're not here to talk about me. I just wanted to, uh, recommend someone for you," I finished with an awkward smile.

He sighed, I could tell I was _such_ an amazing matchmaker. Honestly my heart wasn't really in it, I don't really like matchmaking. It tends to be something that just kinda happens when it comes to my guy friends though. Huh, maybe I should just keep to silly teen-aged boys when shuffling out lame advice halfheartedly.

Hotohori placed a hand on my shoulder, through the borrowed robe I noted that he has very warm hands. My face was starting to carry on the colour characteristics of a strawberry.

 _What is he doing?_ I wondered silently.

He finally spoke, "I already have someone, since before I can remember..."

At this he pushed me down and straddled my waist, blocking off a tactful retreat. I starred up at his face, startled beyond the ability to protest outside of a high pitched squeak. Hotohori moved the hand on my shoulder to that wrist, and his other hand to my face. His elbow pinned my opposite arm from doing much more than grabbing at his shoulder. He had me in the cage of his arms firmly, and didn't look like he was going to let go anytime soon. I blinked up at him, before my brain could catch up with itself, he spoke.

"Ever since I was a child, I've heard stories of the Priestess of Suzaku. The one who comes to us from another world. I always wondered what she would be like."

 _What is he talking about?_ My panicked mind asked.

His eyes were different; normally, they were that beautiful golden brown. As he spoke, they took on a darker appearance. Filling with an emotion I had no experience with. The hand at my wrist was entwining itself with my own. I didn't even register the words. The stimulation overload was getting to me. A wild mixture of fear, curiosity and the knowledge that this was a very stupid thing to do. A woman going into a man's bedroom at night. Pretty much the equivalent of sticking your hand in a fire and being surprised when it burned you.

"I want to know everything about you. Everything," he finished.

He then closed his eyes and kissed me. I gave a sharp sound of surprise. His lips were warm, and soft. Butterflies filled my stomach as my own eyes fluttered shut, tiny dots of light sparking behind my eyelids. It was warm, and soft, and over much too soon. The light sound of a blade leaving its scabbard filled my ear.

"Hu-?!" I started, before Hotohori silenced me with a hand on my mouth.

Sword in hand, he quickly moved to the door of his chambers and stopped. Quickly making cuts in the rice-paper screen, it crumbled away to reveal someone had been on the other side.

That 'someone' was Nuriko.

 _'Shit... SHIT!'_ I thought, scrambling to a sitting position. Trying to smooth out my clothes where they had become rather rumpled.

Nuriko took a moment to realize that Hotohori was starring at her. Once she did, however, she jumped back from him as if she had been struck by lighting.

"What are you doing here?" Hotohori asked coldly.

"I was..." Nuriko started starring at me with what could only be described as pure wrath, "I was just coming to get Aleria, your Majesty..."

Hotohori sighed and sheathed his sword, "While it is true I have given you access to my private apartments, perhaps you could use more discretion in the future?"

"As you wish, your Majesty," she responded with a low bow and made to leave.

"Hold on!" I said jumping up and walking to the door, "I'll go with you!"

She must have decided to ignore me as she continued on without me. I stopped at Hotohori, who was still standing there. He had turned to stare at me silently. As he was blocking the only exit, I started to get a bit nervous. I had never been kissed before and now I didn't know what to feel about this. Confusingly, I almost wanted to kiss him again. Completely inappropriate as it would be, considering it was already inappropriate. Curse you teenage hormones, for your confusing signals and directions.

"Uh, if I could just," I started, blushing once more, "I should _really_ go to my room Hotohori... Uh, nice talk! See you later!"

I tried to pass him when he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to him. That strange look in his eyes was there again and it was confusing the ever-loving life out of me.

"I meant what I said," He stated looking down at me, "You said you want to return to your world, but as soon as Suzaku arrives and this entire ordeal is over... I will make you my empress."

My embarrassment turned into anger, "You can't just order me around!" I stated glaring at him.

He took my response in stride and smiled, "Of course it will not be by royal decree... I'll make sure that you fall in love with me."

With that, he released my wrist and allowed me to turn tail and run off. I didn't stop until I had slammed my door behind me. I slowly sunk to the floor as I realized a few things...

Hotohori just proposed to me...

Nuriko was going to hate me forever...

Summoning Suzaku was going to be impossible at this rate...

With those thoughts swirling around my head, I fell into a sleepless rest, right there on the floor.

* * *

Guys, I am so sorry for the delay on writing this new chapter. Alice's notes were very vague and I am frankly TERRIBLE at writing scenes like this. It took a couple of weeks to research HOW to write this and then a couple more getting the daring to do so... With my door locked and worrying everyone around me because I NEVER lock my door. And then a bit of debating over myself as I no longer have someone to help me edit as that was Alice. Actually, the first paragraph is all she wrote, I couldn't delete the paragraph... I'm sorry.

Guys, I miss her.

If you need help please reach out.

The sun doesn't rise for your friends and family; we live in the eternal night before, praying it was all a lark.

Everything from here on out will unfortunately be me on my own. I'll do my best to keep updates coming as quickly as possible, I promise.

This will be finished, I just need to keep patching up the gaping hole that was Alice.

Love you all!

TheScoreKeeper.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I woke up with a massive crick in my neck from sleeping against the door. Memories of the previous night filled my mind. I grimaced as I stood, I put my hand to the back of my neck and cracked it back and forth to try to work out the worst of the crick. Last night could not have been more awkward, poor Noriko.

Urg, what am I going to do? I thought to myself ruefully, Noriko's never going to forgive me for that, and I honestly don't think Hotohori could care about her actually helping us.

It is something I would defiantly have to work on myself.

And absolutely on no accounts can I acknowledge what Hotohori said last night, God, or Suzaku, in this case, I have a migraine, I shook my head sadly.

There was a pounding noise on my door that had nothing to do with the migrane that was steadily making it's way into my mind. I put a hand to my forehead, there was a light sheen of sweat and a clammy feeling to my face; gross was I am getting sick?

"Priestess?" I heard from the other side of the door, "Are you decent?"

"Uh," I started, straightening the robe Noriko had loaned me last night, "Yes"

The door was swiftly opened, revealing one of Noriko's Ladies-in-waiting. Dear Suzaku, what is this about?

"Your Eminence," she started, looking rather awkward, "His Majesty and Lady Noriko are looking for an audience with you I am here to prepare you."

"Prepare me?" I asked, wincing a bit, hello mother of all migraines, how are you today?

"Yes, Your Eminence," she responded, waving a hand to someone that was outside of the door, "Your strange clothes are still soaked, so the Lady Noriko has sent some robes for you to wear."

The next couple minutes were spent getting dressed in what could only have been Noriko's attempt to follow instructions, whilst still thoroughly putting me through the ringer in the only way she could. Clearly the Lady-in-Waiting and Noriko were determined to seeing me suffer in the prim robes.

The robes themselves resembled a Hanfu. There were multipul skirts that the Lady-in-Waiting insisted on making me wear, a robe long on top of that that was to be left open, but the longset skirt came to above my cleavage, it's sleeves were particularilly annoying for me as they went well past my hands and trailed behind me a bit as I moved, hidden buttons in stragic places to keep the damn thing from falling off and all of it was held to gether with a sash, followed by a long corded belt which also trailed after me a bit. The robes themselves were something out of a fairy tale, something outside of the situation I would never choose to wear. It was a rich purple, the sash was a lavender colour and the belt and collor and the end of the robes sleves were gold. The whole get-up must have been insanely expensive, I could hardly believe Noriko was letting me look at this robe, let alone waer it. And then there was the shoes, they were thankfully easy to slip into, and also lavender and gold, but were also very elaborate.

"How do these fit me?" I asked once I remembered that Noriko had at least a shoe size one me.

"They are an older pair from Lady Noriko, Your Eminence," the Lady-in-Waiting sniffed at me, "Just the headdress, and then I'll fix your hair."

"Headdress?" I asked wincing, knowing I was not about to like this one bit.

"Yes," she said and brought forth the monstrosity, "you are to wear this."

The headdress in question was a bright red fengguan. This particular Fengguan or, phoenix crown was extravagant as hell. It was a red and gold peice that had nine dragons holding it together in gold, and nine phoenixes in various red gemstones and pearls doing various, phoenix-like activities. There were also six diffirent ornaments to be attached on either side of my poor scalp.

I wracked my brain to try to remember what was important in the number of animals, and the temple ornaments, when it hit me like a bus. Dragons and Phoenixes were only for the empress or crown princess. Imperial Concubines like Curio used to be could not wear temple ornaments or dragons.

This headdress was from Hotohori...

And this headdress was doing more talking than that man could ever hope to bargin his way out of.

"Absolutely not," I said glaring down at the phoenix crown.

"I-I beg your pardon Your Eminence?" The Lady-in-Waiting asked stunned by my outburst and sudden wrath that laced my tone and glare.

"I will not wear that headdress, if you want to put my hair up fine, if you want to put temple ornaments into it, also alright," I explained on a tangent, "But I am not under any circumstances, wearing that phoenix crown. I am not the empress, I am the Priestess therefore I cannot wear it."

"B-but Your Eminence," she began shakily before getting her barrings, "His Majesty requests that you wear it, despite your, er, marital status."

"Well, I won't," I said tartly, "and Hotohori will just have to live with it, besides, I doubt I can l even wear a six pound headdress today, I'll explain it to Hotohori. I've got a bit of a headache though so if you wouldn't mind styling my hair with something light that would be lovely."

At mention of my headache the Lady snapped to attention, "I will have the kitchen prepare you a remedy Your Eminence," she paused thinking for a moment, "if you are set on not wearing the phoenix crown, then I shall not make you, I will however be putting your hair up with the different hair ornaments."

With that she got to work. She waved me to the mirrored desk in my room and had me sit on the chair there. She then brushed and oiled my hair with something that smelled amazing, but made me feel a bit queasy. She proceeded to start putting my hair into a simple updo with a bun on top, she stuck a red phoenix shaped comb at the crown of my head to keep it in place. After that she stuck two red dang ally pins into either side of the bun. There was a larger pink and red flower shaped ornament, that one she put on the back side of the bun. Then on either side of my temples she put little clips with small chrysanthemums on them.

From there, the Lady-in-Waiting lead me towards the throne room, and waived me inside. I walked in to be stopped by a guard, I looked at him and waited.

"Your Majesty, her Eminence," he announced me waiving me forward.

I walked towards Hotohori's dias, and stopped beside a very strangely dressed Noriko. She was wearing a man's set of robes, her long hair plaited into a single braid trailing past her waist. I raised an eyebrow at her, she had the grace to silently glare at me and nodded to Hotohori. I rolled my eyes and turned my attention to Hotohori. This was going to be irritatingly fun; I could already tell.

"Aleria," Hotohori started, "it was brought to my attention that the people of the city have been," he paused as if thinking for the right way to continue, "... Restless, as of late. My concealers have made a suggestion that I agree with."

It was my turn to raise my eyebrow at him, "And that is?"

"A festival is currently being planed," Noriko explained, "To thank Suzaku for the blessing of the Priestess that will save Konan..."

"Ah," I said, rubbing my throbbing temple.

If either of them noticed the movement they did not comment on it.

"And so," Hotohori continued, finally glancing at me, "You and I will be part of a parade starting the festival off. As I cannot be in a palanquin with you Noriko will ride at your side."

"Where will you be?" I asked curiously.

"I will be in a palanquin closer to the front of the procession, yours will be in the middle of it," explained Hotohori, "If you could do so I would like you to get ready Aleria, Noriko if you would escort her?"

Noriko nodded, and started for the door, I gave Hotohori a quick glance, and followed her. She stopped at the door and waited for me to pass her and then closed it behind us. We silently looked at each other for a few seconds, my head was pounding and her glare was making me squeamish. I couldn't take her silent stare any more so I opened my mouth, starting to say something, only to close it again to think once more.

"Noriko, I-"

"I will never forgive you."

"Huh, wait what?"

"I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" Noriko shrieked at me and stormed away from me.

I stood there stunned and blinking for a moment. Well, that escalated quickly. I gathered my purple robes in my hands and started to chase after her.

"Noriko!" I huffed as she picked up speed to avoid me.

This woman is impossible! I thought angrily when she finally stopped. I came to a shaky stop a few feet from Noriko, the robes I was wearing were heavy and not meant for people to be running about in. For her part Noriko still looked quite livid, I could only hope my expression matched hers with my own ire overpowering what was probably exasperation.

"Noriko," I stated once I had caught my breath and straightened up, "I understand if you can't move from last night, but please know... Now that I had no idea. Hell, Noriko you know I want to go home!"

She stared at me, unloving, I could see, unfortunately a lot of pain in her beautiful violet eyes. I can't say I understand how she felt, but I could sympathize.

" Your eminent- Aleria," Noriko started, calling me by my name for the first time without prompting, she then sighed and continued, "His Majesty and I have conferred. And come to an agreement. I will begin to teach you the ways of court life tomorrow."

The hope that was in me snuffed out like a candle, "But, what about you?"

"I will teach you the ways of court life beginning tomorrow," Noriko repeated dejectedly, "today, however Aleria you will need to get ready for the beginning of the festival."

"Noriko," I started, giving her an impish grin, "Is there anyway that we can postpone the training for as long as possible?"

A small light flickered in Noriko's eyes, taking the bait, she asked a simple question, "How long is 'as long as possible' Aleria?"

"Ohhhhh I don't know," I said, smirking at the older woman, "About as long as it takes you to convince me that I should stop being a child about it."

"And what about his majesty? Don't you think he'll be onto us quickly?" She asked smirking down at me, the glint of mischief back in her eyes.

"We'll just have to deal with that, the longer I don't know the 'ways of the court'," I said mimiking her, "the more time I have not worrying about what exactly Hotohori wants."

"You truly don't want to marry him," Noriko said with a sudden understanding, or possibly sick fascination.

"Not in this world, at least," I responded, "Now, we should get going. The sooner this festival opening is done the better, I have a killer headache."

"Follow me then, Aleria," Noriko nodded and moved.

I picked up my skirts to follow Noriko's quick pace.

* * *

-There were so many times writing this chapter I wanted to end writing it and just post it. I edited, and reedited it three times before I was satisfied I had done all the correct research. Unfortunately, as this series is somewhere between Fantasy and Historical I wanted to be as close to the actual history when it came to the design of what Aleria was put into.

Other than that, I hope you can at least understand my lax update schedule. I work very odd hours, and I livestream on Twitch every other day; writing goes to the forefront and back-burner on an hourly basis.

November promises to be a long and daunting month, but I plan on making major headway with this fiction here.

I've also been working on two separate novels that are my own works... And one for Knights of the Old Republic. Aleria, unfortunately may be soon finding herself in a galaxy far, far away... If I ever get around to writing that particular brain child. Cannon, male Revan though, purple lightsaber and everything. I really need to make a new Original Character, but every time I try, I find myself just rewriting Aleria Voguel.

Well, update into my strange mind finished. I do hope you enjoyed this chapter, as always feel free to let me know what you think I can do to improve. Next chapter promises to go into adding another of the Warriors of Suzaku.

Last note: Possibly hilarious to you folks out there reading this... I was on Pottermore recently, and took the Patronus quiz to see what I'd get paired with... Hilariously, I've gained myself a Phoenix, what are the chances?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I sighed once more, the first hour had been the main city part of the parade, and the second and third hours were on what I would guess was the road to the nearest town. I had been sitting bored out of my skull within the first ten minutes. Though, the citizens of Konan looked happy to be finally seeing their priestess doing something once more; I couldn't help but feel that their happiness was at least a little misplaced. I mean, they couldn't even _see_ me. Neither Hotohori or Noriko had thought it would be safe for people to know my identity, so my litter was heavily shrouded.

There must be more than a little bit of political discord if me wandering or being seen in public was unsafe. All I wanted to do at the moment was bail on the whole thing. Six men were carrying the litter, it was like being in a small opulent room that moved. Noriko was riding a horse somewhere ahead of me. Admittedly, I was a tad jealous that she was out there riding a horse. I had never grown out of my horse phase really, and the mare she was riding was a kindly sort of horse.

I was still nursing a killer of a migraine from where I was sitting, so I was at least glad that the litter was covered, and shielding me from the sunlight. One great thing about Konan, was they didn't have electricity, or those god awful fluorescent lights. Made the light sensitivity a lot more bearable when the only real threat was the giant yellow death-ball in the sky. The heat here was a bit of its own hell though, I was still slowly acclimatizing to it, which is probably why I was sitting here with a migraine.

Quite suddenly, I was jolted out of my thoughts and to attention by a shout. The shout was followed by a feeling of weightlessness that only comes just before a fall, and then the litter did just that around me. I yelped in a mix of fear and pain, a large chunk of wood came down on my leg, somehow managing to cut its way through the robes I was wearing and scraping my leg up. I started scrambling about, trying to disentangle myself from the now very broken litter.

Once I had done that, the scene that I was looking at surprised me; soldiers were chasing off some people wearing long black cloaks, running toward a forest. What had happened was quite apparent to me, I had been attacked. I looked around for Nuriko and Hotohori, seeing neither of them I hoped that they were all right. Slowly, I backed away from the scene, knowing that I should stay relatively in the same area whilst making myself scarce.

A pair of hands closing over my mouth and waist startled me. I struggled to break free, but this person was strong! Whoever they were they quickly and quietly moved me into what I assume was a nearby home. They shoved me further into the home and slammed and locked the door behind us. Once I caught my balance, I turned the strongest glare I could on the person, I had been caught unawares, but I would prove to be a pain in the ass to hurt further.

I was a bit shocked to see an older man, and a group of children surrounding him. The man was kowtowing to me, and signaling the children to do the same. There were four children, the youngest looked to be about three years old, the oldest I would pin to ten, possibly eleven years old. I took a quick glance around myself, the home I was in was a single room. A material that reminded me of Spackle made up the walls, wooden beams held the whole thing up and the roof was thatched together with more of the Spackle material, foliage and wood.

I looked back to the man and children, they were silent and not looking back at me. Well, they hadn't hurt me yet, in fact they were copying what I assumed was their father to the best of their abilities. It was kind of adorable, especially the youngest.

Confused, I asked, "What is going on here?"

The man spoke, still in the kowtow, "Priestess, my deepest apologies for handling you in that way, this is a very dangerous place for you."

"Please," I started, "stand up, all of you and just tell me what's going on."

The children were quick to listen to me, the oldest was a boy and to my amusement, I saw that he was certainly going to grow like a tree in a few years, he was almost the same height as I was standing. The next oldest was a little girl, I would peg her to be about eight, she had short dark hair and a weary look on her kind face. After her would be a little boy clinging to her robe, I guessed he was six, maybe five, and then there was the youngest girl, she clung to her father but stared at me with a happy little smile.

"Papa!" she exclaimed, "The lady is really pretty! Is she going to be So Kishuku's wife?"

I paled and starred at her and her father, kids do indeed say the darnedest things...

I hesitated to ask, "Who's So Kishuku?"

"My eldest, Priestess," the man answered, "he should be back soon, I sent him ahead to warn your party when I heard the rumours of assassins."

"Ah," I said, "hopefully he wasn't hurt on the road."

The man then collapsed into himself coughing. He fell to the ground with the force of it and passed out in front of me. I rushed to his side, the children all called out to him when he fell. Quickly returning to my first aid course from the beginning of the school year, I turned the man on his side and checked his breathing and pulse. His pulse was steady, but his breathing had a strange rattly noise in it. There was also blood on the corner of his mouth. The oldest boy looked at me scared, poor kid. Looking around the room once more, I spotted a place where there were some bed materials.

"Could you please help your sister get a bed ready for your dad?" I asked the younger two children and nodded at the eldest girl.

The children snapped into action listening to me faster than any child I had ever seen. When they finished, they came back to me and their father.

"What now?" they asked.

"Well," I started, "we're going to have to work together to get your dad onto that bed so he's not resting on the floor."

The boys worked together on one side of their dad and us three girls worked on the other. Slowly, we moved him over to the bed the children had made up and deposited him there. It startled me to realize that though the man was very strong, he was far too light for a man his size. The children surrounded him looking for all the world the scared little children they were. Hopefully, the man had a simple cold and the blood was simply from a raw throat and not from a worse infection like whooping cough or strep throat. I tucked the blankets around him and sighed. Not much I could do about any questions now, I would have to wait for this So Kishuku to arrive.

"So," I started sheepish, "what are all your names anyways?"

"I'm Yuire!" shouted the youngest, "and that's Chuei, and Shunkei, and big sister Gyokuran!"

Admittedly adorable names, for adorable children. I talked to them some more to learn what was going on from their perspectives. A couple hours passed, and it was now late afternoon. I sighed, wondering how I could help these kids; their dad still hadn't woken, and I hadn't left my post beside him. Feeling around in my hair, I pulled out four of the hair pins in my hair, handing the chrysanthemums to the girls, and the leaves to the boys. It relieved some of the ache in my head.

"Girls, try to keep yours, okay?" I said, "Boys you too but if you need to use them for money or something that's fine."

"T-thank you Priestess," Chuei stuttered.

"Don't mention it kiddo," I said smiling softly.

Gyokuran put her pin into her hair, and helped Yuire to stick hers into place. I sat next to their father and put my hand on his forehead, the man was burning away with fever. I looked around for water and a cloth, I found a bucket of water but no cloth. I looked at my ripped robes and shrugged, it was probably ruined by the bloodstain from my leg and the tear in it anyways, so I tore off a large section of it. I dipped it into the coolish water, rung it out, and put the damp cloth on the man's head.

There was a knock at the door, I looked towards it, and then Chuei.

"Go on," I say smiling, "If it was anyone here to hurt us they wouldn't have knocked."

Chuei looked at his dad and then the door. He wandered to it and unlocked it, opening the door to a guy that I would say was two years older than me. We stared at each other for a moment, before he walked in and relocked the door. He then got to his knees before I could stop him.

"Priestess," he said, "your warrior and the emperor will be happy to know you are well."

"Please get up," I started, "your dad filled me in a little bit, and your siblings are adorable, you have nothing to worry about with me."

"So Kishuku!" Yuire said before launching her little body at him, he caught her accordingly in a hug, "The Preistess is really pretty! You should make her your wife!"

 _Talk about a one-track mind_ , I thought.

To his favour, So Kishuku looked a bit embarrassed by his little sister. He patted her head and put her back down. Yuire and the three other children surrounded So Kishuku, I could defiantly see the family resemblance. Though, there was something on the young man's forehead, I squinted trying to get a clearer look through his bangs. He caught me looking and moved them, and clearly I could see a mark of Suzaku there.

"Huh, just my luck," I said smiling at him, "Which warrior are you?"

"I'm Tamahome," he said smiling back at me, "happy to meet you priestess, sorry I was unable to answer the emperor's summons."

"I'm guessing it was around the time your dad started being sick?" I asked.

"Unfortunately, yes," Tamahome answered looking very sad, "I had to take care of our home and my father."

I waved my hand, "Not a problem Tamahome, family is one of the most important things I don't blame you and I'm not mad that you were taking care of them."

He looked relieved by my words, if a little sheepish. He came over beside me and looked at his dad. He looked worriedly at my torn robe and the remains of a bit of it cooling his dad down.

"He's got a fever, he collapsed, and was coughing blood," I informed quietly.

"Dad's been like this for a couple months," Tamahome answered, "we were hoping it would get better, but now..."

I nodded quietly in understanding. Medicine in this time was probably expensive. And if it wasn't expensive it was probably not very useful. Antibiotics would probably be needed to help him, but I don't have access to them here, and I have no idea what they would do to him. They might even kill him outright if I don't get the correct dosage or prescription if I could. What we needed was a doctor, I know that Hotohori's palace had a couple physicians on staff, perhaps if we could get him to the capital, or bring a doctor to him he'd be alright.

"Where are Hoto- His Majesty and Noriko anyways?" I asked curious.

"They are back at the capital waiting for us actually, I'm supposed to be taking you back to them."

"Will the kids be alright?" I asked worriedly.

"Sure they will!" he said smiling at his younger brother, "Chuei! Be the man of the house for me until I get back, or dad gets better, alright? Remember what I taught you?"

The little boy smiled and nodded, happy to have responsibility, "Take care of the crops everyday and save as much money as possible!"

"Well then," I chuckled, "you'll all be fine, I'm guessing that the way is clear and that's why you came home?"

"Yes, actually." Tamahome answered.

He quickly put together a travel pack for himself; it would only take a couple hours to get to the capital, but who really knew just how long it would be for Tamahome to be able to come back here.

"Are you sure you want to take me all the way to the palace?" I asked.

"Yes," he said before looking at me again, "his majesty let me know you might be worried about any family I might have and offered me a very generous stipend. This actually works out really well for me."

"Well," I started, "you should at least know my name... It's Aleria please call me that. And if you need to move your family closer, let me know and I'll ask his majesty for a favour, it's the least I could do for the family that's saved me from assassins. Where were they from, anyway?"

"Kuto, probably. That country's always had a bit of a war streak in it unfortunately. This was pretty bold though, we're still three days from the border here. Unless they cut through the forest, it's not safe, but it is a bit shorter a way." Tamahome mused.

He then unlocked the door and led me to a horse that had already been saddled. It was a tall horse, red-brown and very happy looking. Well, as happy as a horse that's about to have to carry two people can be. Tamahome looked at me, realizing he would have to help me onto the horse. He put me on the back of the horse and then hopped up in front of me, grabbing the reigns and steering us back the way we came.

* * *

Luckily I was able to get this one out quicker despite beginning college this week. Also, finally, Aleria has found Tamahome, or he has found her? One of the two.  
I wanted to make a quicker note to the people that have reviewed, thank you guys/ladies so much for them. It actually makes me want to write even more when I know people are actively waiting for updates and that you're enjoying it. If anyone doesn't I hope you can always let me know, so long as you're being constructive... If you'd rather not be constructive then feel free to PM me, and we'll have a talk! :D

-TheScoreKeeper


End file.
